Indefenso
by Dilap
Summary: Justo después de que Midna se fuera para siempre al reino del crepúsculo Link cae en crisis y su cuerpo sufre una gran decaída; la princesa Zelda hará todo lo posible para mantenerlo con vida... habrá un romance LENTO... se actualiza el día 15 de cada mes.
1. Chapter 1

"The legend of Zelda" no me es de mi propiedad, le pertenece al señor Miyamoto y a Nintendo.

Este "Fanfic" es sin fines de lucro… bla, bla…

Explicaciones…

( - ) dialogo.

 _(Pensamiento letra cursiva.)_

 _( * )_ Esto significa "alfiler", si es que en alguna parte de la trama tenga que explicar algo.

( ° ) Acciones…

Esta historia se sitúa en el mundo de Twilight Princess justo después de la partida de Midna ° (Llora desconsoladamente), no es ningún súper romance o algo parecido… es algo como de amistad… cosas bonitas y tiernas… C: (Si quieren romance, pues también le entro… no soy muy buena con ello pero… que se le va hacer), si se hará romance será muy pero muy lento… más lento que un caracol… obvio ZeLink…

 _Pensamiento de Link._

 _Midna ¡¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO?!... trate de correr pero… ya era demasiado tarde… se había ido para siempre… mi corazón siente un_ _vacío_ _enorme, miro mi sombra… y no esta…_

 _Me siento mareado… trato de mantenerme firme… veo que su alteza, la princesa Zelda me habla pero… no la escucho…cerré mis ojos y me entregue a la oscuridad._

 _…_

 _Siento mi cuerpo cansado, pesado, no me puedo mover, abro mis ojos lentamente, una luz ciega mis ojos, trato de levantarme…_

…

-Oh... mi cabeza…-gimió.- _¿Dónde estoy?... parece que… estoy en…el ¿castillo?_

La habitación en la cual se encontraba era bastante grande, con muebles de madera fina y hermosa, era muy elegante, digna de un noble, Link se levanto apoyándose de la pared, se sentía increíblemente débil; miro por la ventana… el castillo estaba en pésimas condiciones, se veía a mucha gente vestida de negro en el jardín del palacio… parecía que se llevaba a cabo un funeral.

Link trato de buscar sus botas pero no las encontraba por ningún lado, abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, las botas se encontraban fuera de la habitación, las recogió y se las puso, salió de la alcoba, se dispuso a buscar su espada y escudo ya que no se encontraban en la habitación.

Un fuerte mareo invadió su cuerpo y se tuvo que detener.

Gimió de angustia, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, débil e indefenso.

Tenía mucho frío y no sabía por qué, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, una criada paso por ahí, y trato de ayudarme.

-¡Jovencito! ¿Qué tienes?... ¡Rápido alguien traiga un doctor!- grito la mujer desesperada.-

-No…no he… estoy bien… no pasa nada, solo fue un mareo.- sonrió débilmente.

-¡Hijo, mírate! ¡Estás muy pálido!... no, le hablare a mi señora Zelda a que le consiga un doctor.- lo miro con dureza.- Espera aquí y no te muevas… ¿entendiste?-

Link solo pudo asentir, la mujer lo apoyo en la pared, se alejo rápidamente a buscar a la princesa.

 _Pensamientos de Zelda._

 _Tengo que presupuestar la reconstrucción del castillo y parte de la ciudad, harán falta arquitectos, la mano de obra, materiales etc.… ¿Dónde vivirá la gente mientras se reconstruya la ciudadela?... podríamos construir algunas casas de madera en las afueras del castillo; después cuando este la ciudadela reconstruida esas casa se podrían utilizar para la vigilancia de las afueras del castillo e incluso crear escuelas o clínicas… se necesitara de mucho presupuesto… como el 60% del producto interno bruto de la ciudad… eso es mucho._

 _Diosas… han pasado ya varios días desde la batalla que tuvimos contra el mal… mi gente ha sufrido muchos daños necesito algo que los distraiga de las pérdidas que hemos tenido. (Lleva su mano a la cara) °_

 _Oh… alguien toca la puerta…_

 _-Pase…-ordene.- Rebeca ¿ocurre algo?-_

-Princesa, lamento molestarla en estos momentos de suma importancia pero, el joven que me ha indicado cuidar ha despertado.- dijo dando una reverencia.- Pero se encuentra en pésimas condiciones, creo que está enfermo.-

-Oh ya veo, iré inmediatamente a verle, por lo tanto Rebeca ¿podrías llamar a un doctor?-

-Inmediatamente su alteza.-

Zelda camino rápidamente por la habitaciones del castillo, dio vuelta por el pasillo en donde se encontraba el cuarto del joven rubio; no tardo mucho en encontrarlo ya que él estaba tumbado al lado de la pared.

-Joven héroe… ¿Cómo se siente?-

-… Princesa… (Gemido)°…-

-Dime ¿Qué siente? Calor, asco, mareos… dime.- pregunto con preocupación, era obvio que al chico le pasaba algo.

-Mareos… me siento… débil… no me puedo levantar…- dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

-Apóyate en mi, te llevare hasta la habitación donde estabas, pronto vendrá un doctor y te revisara… no aceptare ningún rechazo.

La princesa a pesar de ser una mujer muy delicada también podía ser muy fuerte físicamente, llevo a Link en su espalda hasta el cuarto, al principio peso que sería difícil ya que Link era un joven solo un poco más alto que ella por lo tanto al ser hombre seria más pesado, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, el era bastante liviano.

Entro a la habitación y lo sentó en la cama, el solo poco a poco se acomodo ahí.

-En uno momento llegara el doctor.- dijo la princesa.- si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.-

-Princesa… yo no merezco ser tratado de esta forma, soy solo un simple plebeyo.- decía casi inconsciente el rubio.-

De pronto alguien toco la puerta, era Rebeca y el doctor, el hombre pidió que Rebeca lo ayudara a revisar al muchacho, mientras que Zelda miraba minuciosamente todo lo que hacían. Primero le quitaron la camisa, la cota de malla; prosiguieron quitando las botas y pantalones, dejándolo prácticamente en ropa interior, Rebeca dejo que el doctor hiciera su trabajo y se alejo. Reviso su abdomen, piernas, brazos… etc. Lo despertó, poso su oído en la espalda del chico y le dijo que respirara fuerte; tomo su pulso e incluso la temperatura.

El médico tomo algunas anotaciones en una libreta, de su portafolio saco algunos frascos con medicina, mezclo algunas con un brebaje especial y se lo dio Link.

-¿Lo que tiene es grave doctor?- pregunto la princesa preocupada, ya que el doctor estaba muy serio.

-Tiene un caso severo de desnutrición, nunca había visto a una persona que sobreviviera con el cuerpo que tiene este muchacho, lo que acabo de darle es un brebaje especial para que recupere un poco de energía, y que su cuerpo absorba las vitaminas.- ° (Miro al muchacho)- También tiene varias heridas que han sanado mal, disculpe princesa, ¿Usted sabe que le paso a este muchacho?

La princesa Zelda no pudo responder esa pregunta, ya que ella solo sabía que Link había derrotado a Ganondorf y que había ayudado a Midna a lo largo de un viaje, solo eso y ya, no sabía a qué lugares había ido.

-Sienta haberla incomodado alteza.-

-No se preocupe… la verdad es que casi no conozco a este joven…- miro al doctor con tristeza.- Solo sé que ha tenido una difícil travesía…

-Bueno, proseguiré con el diagnostico… necesita por lo menos 2 semanas de reposo absoluto, necesita comer mucho vegetales, carne, frutas etc.-

-Está bien, yo me encargare de todo doctor.-

El doctor le dejo la medicina a la princesa Zelda, ya que ella se haría cargo personalmente de su invitado. Rebeca salió da la habitación para dejar sola a su señora.

-Link…


	2. Chapter 2

"The legend of Zelda" le pertenece a Nintendo y al Sr. Miyamoto.

Este fanfic es sin fines de lucro bla, bla, bla.

* * *

 _Escucho... que alguien me llama, no sé quien… pero lo escucho… una dulce voz con un tono de tristeza en sus palabras… como si… estuviera sufriendo…_

…

 _-_ _Héroe…_

 _¡Otra vez! Esta ahí de nuevo pero… ¿Dónde está?... no la veo… no puedo sentir de donde proviene… espera… eso es…_

 _Una fuerte brisa pasó al ras de mi rostro, refrescándolo como un balde de agua fría por la mañana; sentí un horrible escalofrió que estrujaba mi cuerpo con rabia, bajaba lentamente hasta mis piernas haciéndolas fallar, de pronto caí, mi cuerpo sintió un calor abrumador… me quemaba hasta los huesos, ya no puedo más, me dolía, nunca había sentido un dolor así en mi vida…_

 _El aire cada vez se hace más difícil respirar, mis pulmones se achican._

 _Me sofoco… no… puedo… res…pi…rar…_

 _Con cada aliento que doy, me duele…_

 _No puedo gritar… me duele, ya no se qué hacer… sáquenme de aquí…_

\- Despierta…

 _-¡Ah!-grite de horror, mire a todos lados con miedo, no podía enfocar bien mis ojos, sentí unas delicadas manos tocando mi pálido rostro, lo hacía con ternura… como si… tocara seda; tome sus manos con las mías…_

 _Libero sus manos rápidamente de mi rostro, prosiguió poniendo las mías sobre las finas telas que cubrían mi cuerpo, después de varios segundos de desenfoque logre captar un rostro femenino de gran belleza_

 _Era la princesa Zelda…_

-¿te encuentras bien?... parece que no tuviste un sueño placentero.-pregunto con preocupación la monarca.-

 _Se escucho un ruido… alguien tocaba la puerta, la princesa se alejó por un momento de mi para atender a la persona fuera de la habitación, por lo que pude apreciar era un hombre, parecía joven de cabellera corta y oscura, era un poco más alto que la princesa…_

 _El hombre entro a la habitación, se veía intimidante…_

-Disculpa… ¿puedes oírme?-preguntó de nuevo con preocupación.-

 _Asentí… el rostro de la princesa liber_ ó _toda esa preocupación con un suspiro, me mir_ ó _y sonrió.-_ Gracias a las diosas que estas bien.-

 _Estoy un poco confundido… mire toda la habitación de pies a cabeza para entender la situación._

-Parece que el chico no sabe dónde está su alteza.- dijo con desprecio.

-Link… ¿sabes donde estas?-

-Eh… si… en el castillo de Hyrule.- _dije inexpresivo, baje la mirada, para ver mis manos, temblaban._

 _El hombre volvió a mirarme de forma desafiante, sus ojos eran como dos espadas que osaban cortar mi cuerpo por la mitad._

 _Era obvio que no le agradaba mi presencia._

 _Lo mire detalladamente esta vez, cabello negro totalmente hacia atrás, ojos fríos color ámbar, barbilla partida, piel ligeramente bronceada con una cicatriz en su mejilla, alto y fornido._

 _-parece que es ligeramente amenazante.- observe su mirada con lujo de detalle de nuevo._

Zelda salió un momento de nuevo con su acompañante fuera de la habitación para hablar con él.

-Mi señora Zelda, no creo que sea correcto que deje entrar a desconocidos al castillo; ¡pudo haber atentado contra usted!- alzó la voz.

-Chris… yo sé perfectamente lo que hago.- trato de calmarlo posando sus delicadas manos sobre su hombro.-Este hombre… salvó el reino junto conmigo, a la gente y a una preciada amiga mía… creo que es la persona que nuestras diosas han elegido.- dijo con regocijo

-Princesa Zelda, mi deber como su guardaespaldas es protegerla de cualquier… desconocido.- miró a la mujer.- Jure ante las diosas que nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño.-

-Chris, y lo has hecho perfectamente estos años pero, este joven… tiene un buen corazón.- Zelda bajo su mano del hombro de su acompañante.- Le debo mucho.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el joven Link, el parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

-Joven héroe.-

Link volteo inmediatamente donde se encontraba la princesa, ella se acercó un poco; la sola presencia de la dama imponía un aura pesada que ponía nervioso al rubio, una que cargaba con el peso y el respeto de una nación entera; comenzaba a ponerse aun más nervioso, a pesar de que había estado en el acto de tal personaje en su batalla contra en señor de la tinieblas.

-No… no era mi… i-intención mo-molestarla… su-su alteza.- expresó con nerviosismo mientras se frotaba las mano una y otra vez.

-No, no me molesta… al contrario me honra tenerlo en el palacio, ¿desees que te llame de alguna forma héroe?-

-… Link, Link está bien.-

-Link, pues vera que hace 3 días que esta inconsciente debido a la fiebre que ha sufrido, el doctor que ha atendido su caso afirma que es una severa desnutrición y heridas graves, por lo tanto debe estar en absoluto reposo por las siguientes dos semanas.

-Oh… entonces… yo debería…-

-Si no es mucha molestia desearía que se quedara hasta su completa recuperación.- Interrumpió.- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted y lo que hizo por mi pueblo, por favor acepte lo que le ofrezco.-

-Princesa… yo… no creo que sea correcto que una persona como yo, que… no es noble ni importante se hospede en el castillo.-

-Honestamente Link, no pienso lo mismo que usted, yo realmente me sentiría muy honrada que nos acompañara en el castillo por las siguientes semanas… deseo que usted se recupere, en parte tengo una gran responsabilidad por lo...-

-No tiene por qué sentirse responsable de esto princesa, el único que tiene la culpa de mi situación… soy yo, no se preocupe princesa… puedo cuidarme solo.-

Zelda miro a Link.

Era claro que el chico se sentía incomodo en el palacio, a parte, fuera de lugar al estar rodeado de los lujos que tenía el mismo.

-Link… ¿Está usted seguro? Si algo llegara a sucederle sabiendo que pude evitarlo jamás me lo perdonaría, por favor piense en su salud.-

-Le aseguro que estaré bien.-

* * *

El Rubio partió al alba.

Paso un día desde la partida de Link, él le aseguró a la princesa Zelda que cumpliría con las indicaciones del doctor en casa, pero aun así, le asignó unos guardias para que lo acompañaran hasta su destino.

Justo antes de la entrada del pueblo, Link bajó de Epona para caminar sobre el puente, y los guardias hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

Pasaron al lado de la fuente hasta llegar a la casa de Link.

Los guardias miraron con asombro la casa en el árbol, nunca habían visto algo parecido en sus vidas; dejó a Epona en casa para ir con Colín y saludar a los demás habitantes del pueblo, al llegar los niños corrieron a saludar al rubio, los demás habitantes de Ordon salieron para darle la bienvenida.

-¡Link has vuelto! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados porque no volvías! – Exclamó Ruls abrazándolo con cariño.-

-Eh… si sobre eso... pues- sonrió apenado.

-Si no es mucha molestia tenemos un mensaje de la princesa Zelda para alcalde Bo.- interrumpió el guardia con su anuncio

Uli se encargo de llevar a los dos hombres ante al alcalde, el hombre los recibió en su casa para hablar de aquello.

-¡¿Link dónde estabas?!- pregunto extasiado Talo

-¡Sí! ¡Cuéntanos!-agregó Beth

-¡por favor!-insistió Colín

-¡Link! ¡Dinos ya!

-¡Link!

-Chicos tranquilos…- intentó calmarlos Ruls, los niños se detuvieron pero aun estaban un poco inquietos.-Mañana Link nos contara todo lo ocurrido, pero hoy debe descansar ha hecho un largo viaje…

-si…-termino con un suspiro de alivio.- Ruls… tu ¿sabes donde esta Ilia? No la veo por ningún sitio.-

-Ella regresó a la villa Kakariko.-

-Oh…-

-¡Ruls!- grito el alcalde mientras corría rápidamente hasta el.

-Alcalde Bo ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Necesito hablar contigo en mi despacho.- su tono de voz era preocupante, Ruls se despidió de Link y fue inmediatamente con el alcalde Bo.

-¿De qué quiere hablar Alcalde?-

-Estos guardias quieren hablar sobre lo que le pasó a Link estos últimos días y como eres una de las personas más cercanas al chico pues… supongo que.-

-No diga nada mas alcalde usted sabe que él es como un hijo para mí.-

-Sin mas leeré lo que mi señora Zelda ha escrito para ustedes…- el guardia saco de su bolsillo una hoja de papel doblada.-

" _Respetable señor alcalde y familiares del joven Link._

 _Me dirijo hacia usted y doy un cordial saludo a los presentes_

 _Le informo mediante esta carta lo siguiente:_

 _Link se encuentra gravemente enfermo, le pedí personalmente que se quedara en el castillo para su completa recuperación, pero él negó rotundamente mi propuesta, días antes un médico de confianza me dio su diagnostico que compartiré con usted._

 _Desnutrición extrema._

 _Heridas en lugares críticos._

 _Heridas mal sanadas._

 _El médico le otorgó una medicina e indicó descanso absoluto para su recuperación próxima, desearía poder ayudarle más pero es todo lo que está en mis manos por ahora, si la salud de Link empeora no duden en pedir mi ayuda, las puertas del palacio están abiertas para todos._

 _Sin más que decir me despido y espero que tenga un excelente día"_

 _-Zelda Princesa de Hyrule -_

-Eso es todo, gracias por escuchar.- Uno de los guardias entregó la medicina a Ruls y se retiraron.

* * *

Cuando los niños se fueron a jugar a otro lado, Link comenzó a experimentar un horrible mareo que distorsionó todo lo que veía a su alrededor, trato de simularlo para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero cada vez se sentía peor.

-Link… ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto Uli.-

\- Eh… ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo tratando ocultar su casi evidente situación.-

-Es que… te vez muy pálido, a parte te vez mucho más delgado desde la última vez que te vi; y no has llegado con esa energía que tanto te distingue… pero debe ser por el largo viaje ¿no crees?- sonrió la mujer.- Ah por cierto cerré tu casa con candado, en un momento te regreso la llave.

-Gracias.-

Link acompaño lentamente a la mujer hasta su casa, Uli entro y tomo la llave de la repisa más alta de la casa, se aseguro de no haber despertado al bebé con el ruido que hizo al caer.- Toma Link.

-Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi.- esbozó una gran sonrisa rascándose la nuca.-

Cuando Link se dirigía a casa vio a Ruls saliendo de la casa del alcalde Bo dirigirse a donde él estaba. Después los guardias del castillo salieron del pueblo.

Link esperó a Ruls quien se dispuso a acompañarlo; llegaron hasta la casa en el árbol, Epona relincho ante la llegada de su amo y se acerco para que el la acariciara.-

-Link… los guardias que te acompañaron me dieron esto para que te lo entregara.- dijo mostrando el frasco con la medicina.-

-Ah… eso…- bajo su mirada apenado.

-Link… anda… puedes decírmelo.- lo abrazo alrededor del hombro.

-Ya lo sabes ¿cierto?- lo miro con tristeza.

-Link no te preocupes por si lo sé o no, después de todo me iba a enterar de todos modos, anda ve y descansa, mas tarde vendré a ver cómo te encuentras.-

-Gracias.-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Hyrule.

-¡Suban con cuidado eso tablones!- Gritó un hombre pelirrojo con unos enorme planos enrollados posados debajo de su brazo.- ¡Que alguien ayude al señor Raphael con el mármol!

-Arquitecto Halen veo que lleva las cosas perfectamente por aquí.-

-Princesa Zelda… es un gusto tenerla aquí su majestad.- hizo una reverencia.- Pronto estará reconstruido el castillo mi señora, no le quedara ni un solo rasguño.-

-Lo puedo notar señor Halen, está haciendo un excelente trabajo, si no es mucha molestia desearía saber cuál será el costo del material para reconstruir el castillo, incluida la ciudadela.-

-Espere un momento, aquí esta.- El arquitecto Halen le entrego los papeles con el costo de la reconstrucción.

-Es un poco más de lo que tenía pensado pero valdrá la pena el resultado, pero me siento un poco angustiada por la poca mano de obra que tenemos.-

-No se preocupe princesa, ya lo tenemos todo resuelto.-

-Bueno, confió totalmente en usted, no por nada su familia ha tenido a las mejores generaciones de arquitectos.-

La princesa Zelda se despidió del arquitecto Halen para ir a una reunión con los consejeros del reino para discutir acerca del nuevo presupuesto.

Se adentro en el castillo pasando por la cocina saludando a las sirvientas que preparaban la comida de los trabajadores que a duras penas reconstruían el castillo y la ciudadela; Rebeca paso por ahí y saludo a la princesa Zelda, después prosiguió hasta una de las habitaciones para asearlas.

Zelda caminó por un largo pasillo, giro a la izquierda, se encontró con su guarda espaldas Chris, al final del mismo se encontraba la oficina de Zelda; dentro de ella se encontraban 4 hombres de edad bastante avanzada y el consejero nuevo que era más joven que los demás.

-Pido disculpas por el retraso caballeros, me encontré con el arquitecto Halen y me dio a saber el presupuesto que se necesita para la construcción del castillo y la ciudadela.- dijo al entrar junto con Chris, los hombres solo la miraron, caminó por el medio de ellos y se sentó en su escritorio.

\- ¿Cuál es el precio que le dio su alteza?- pregunto uno de aquellos hombres, era bajito de piel bronceada, cabello negro con muchas canas haciendo que parezca gris, de intensos ojos color esmeralda.

-el precio es de 600,000 mil rupias para el castillo y 300,000 mil rupias para la ciudadela con los sueldos incluidos y material de alta calidad.-

-¡Ese precio es una barbaridad!- exclamo con furia otro hombre.

-Señor Farra… por favor le pido que cambie su tono de voz.- pidió seriamente la princesa.

-¡Pero su majestad! ¡Acaso ¿no ve el exuberante costo de la construcción?!-contestó aun más enojado levantándose de su silla para apunta con el dedo índice a la monarca.- ¡Es exageradamente alto!

Chris todo este tiempo trato de mantenerse neutral ante la situación, pero en cualquier momento si alguien más le alzaba la voz a su señora lo cortaría en miles de pedacitos.

-Sir Farra… dejaré pasar por alto la enorme falta de respeto que hizo hacia mi persona y a los presentes; no se lo volveré a pedir de nuevo… baje el tono de su voz.- la voz de la princesa Zelda se escucho por toda la sala pero, su rostro decía otra cosa, amenazaba al hombre con su mirada.

El consejero aun molesto, chistó y se sentó sin decir más.

-El dinero necesario para la construcción se tomara del producto interno bruto* del reino, sé muy bien que es mucho, pero el castillo necesita de la ciudadela para subsistir, por lo tanto su construcción debe ser inmediata.

-Princesa en ese caso mejor suba los impuestos, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder más del 50% de las ganancias del reino.- opinó otro consejero, de enormes y cristalinos ojos azules.

-¿Como usted podría exigir más impuestos a la gente… cuando la mayoría de las mismas a perdido su hogar? Eso sería un abuso.- refunfuño otro hombre, este lucia más joven que los demás.-Estoy a favor de su propuesta majestad.-

-La economía del reino entraría en crisis y no podremos mantener nuestros bienes.- argumentó el consejero Farra.-Los demás nobles no apoyarían jamás una propuesta así.-

-¿Piensa en sus bienes en un momento como este? Qué insensible… la gente es lo mas importante en estos momentos.- volvió a molestarse el más joven de la junta.- Claro que no aceptaran la propuesta si piensan igual que usted.-

-Caballeros… detengan esta disputa, le agradezco Sir Lerma por pensar en la gente del pueblo pero, en parte el Sir Farra y Sir Han tienen razón, el reino entraría en crisis económica por un tiempo…-aclaró Zelda

\- Pero si hacemos que las minas de oro y diamantes vuelvan a funcionar con un grupo reducido de personas podríamos recuperar por lo menos un 17% de la ganancias del reino; propongo que este grupo reducido sean mujeres jóvenes, ya que, perdimos muchos jóvenes hombres en la caída de la ciudadela y más de la mitad de los soldados del reino; la población femenina jugará un rol importante en este periodo, ya que son mayoría.-

-Su propuesta es interesante su majestad, me parece lo más razonable.- hablo por ultimo Sir Lavezzi.- por otra parte faltara alimento para abastecer a la gente… que le parecería abrir un comedor para racionar la comida de forma equitativa, como propuso usted de que las mujeres fueran la base, llevaremos pequeños grupos de mujeres al río de la pradera de Hyrule del norte a pescar y conseguir alimento.

-Me parece perfecto.- Zelda se levantó de su silla.- sin más, esta junta se ha terminado. Gracias… pueden retirarse.

* * *

Fin del capítulo…

Gracias a todas las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a este fanfic.

Si tienen alguna duda o opinión no duden dejar algún comentario, y si no es mucha molestia señalar faltas de ortografía o incoherencias en la historia, haré todo lo posible por mejorar en el siguiente…

Sin más me despido…

El romance comenzara a partir del capítulo 8000… XD (es broma)

* * *

*El producto interno bruto es una magnitud macroeconómica que expresa el valor monetario de la producción de bienes y servicios de demanda final de un país (o una región) durante un período determinado de tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

"The legend of Zelda" le pertenece a Nintendo y al Sr. Miyamoto.

Este fanfic es sin fines de lucro… bla, bla, bla.

Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar… (Creo que un mes)

Pero ha ocurrido una horrible desgracia… entre a la preparatoria y mis planes se quedaron en segundo término… realmente quería subir rápido el capitulo pero no tenía tiempo ni de escribir…

Sin más que contar sobre mis desgracias… les agradecería mucho que dejaran su opinión…

* * *

 _Era domingo por la mañana, el cielo era de un claro color azul, el sol cálido, las aves cantaban una exquisita melodía… el día perfecto… pero desgraciadamente no para mí… ya llevo dos días postrado en cama por la fiebre._

 _Ruls y Uli se ofrecieron para cuidarme pero, aunque me negué aun siguen aquí, me siento tan inútil, ni siquiera me puedo levantar yo solo…_

-Link… ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto Uli mientras mojaba el paño que cubría la frente de Link.- Puedo cocinarte una deliciosa sopa de calabaza, ¿Qué te parece?

 _Suspire… abrí los ojos lentamente, los sentía increíblemente pesados.-_ No… gracias _…_

-Pero tienes que comer cariño…

-No tengo hambre…

-Te vas a enfermar…- suspiró con tristeza.- Link…

-Quisiera estar solo… por favor…-

-Está bien, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.-

 _Vi como Uli salía lentamente de mi casa, me sentía un poco mal por ser tan cortante siendo que ella es como una madre para mí…_

 _Ese día me sentía muy extraño como si una parte de mi hubiera sido arrancada de mi alma… algo se sentía vació…_

 _Midna…_

 _No entiendo cómo pudo irse… sin dejar algo que nos conectara… es una de las personas que mas llegue a apreciar, aunque solo fue por un lapso corto de tiempo… después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, yendo a esos increíbles lugares que nunca nadie imagino, salvando a Hyrule de las tinieblas de Zant y Ganondorf, siento… que Hyrule ya no me necesita más…_

* * *

-Hoy hace un excelente clima mi señora.-

-Tienes razón Chris, es un excelente clima.- sonrió Zelda mientras observaba las increíblemente hermosas praderas del norte de Hyrule.- Chris ¿ya han llegado los dos guardias que envié a cuidar de Link?

-No, aun no mi señora… es muy extraño deberían haber llegado hace 4 días, espero no les haya sucedido nada.-

-Ya veo.-

La princesa Zelda y su guardaespaldas comenzaron a recorrer las cabañas que estaban construyendo un grupo pequeño de mujeres.

-¡Princesa!-gritó una mujer desesperada.- ¡princesa, aguarde!

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupada.

-¡Mi esposo! ¡Mi esposo Raúl aun no vuelve a casa! ¡Debería haber vuelto hace 4 días!- sollozaba la mujer con angustia y desesperación.- ahora que nuestros hijos han muerto… solo me queda el.

Zelda no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar con conforte a la pobre mujer desconsolada.

-¡Princesa! ¡A llegado uno de los soldados!- gritó otro soldado que apoyaba a su compañero herido cargándolo en su espalda.- ¡Un doctor, necesitamos un doctor!

-¡¿Acaso es mi esposo?!- exclamó con consternación.-

-Por las diosas…- susurro Zelda impactada.- ¡Chris!

-¡Si, mi señora!- Chris inmediatamente ayudó al otro soldado, lo subió a su espalda y lo llevo a la cabaña donde estaban todos los heridos; Zelda al ver como se alejaba su guardaespaldas, llamó al soldado que había traído al malherido.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está el otro soldado? date lujo de detalles….- ordenó la princesa.-

-Sí, su majestad.- tragó saliva.- Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, un grupo de cuatro nos dirigíamos a las praderas de Hyrule del sur para investigar el paradero de los dos guardias que acompañaron al joven rubio hace cinco días, recorrimos todos los caminos posibles; viajamos hasta Farone; vimos varias flechas y un caballo muerto a la orilla de un pequeño lago, nos dividimos en grupos de dos… buscamos en los alrededores… cerca de ahí estaba un árbol gigante… parecía un lugar habitado, mi compañero se acerco y fue cuando vimos a Ricardo tirado herido al lado de la entrada rápidamente comenzamos a buscar a Raúl pero, por desgracia… no lo hemos encontrado… los demás se han quedado para buscarlo.-

-¿Aun no saben quién fue el causante de esto?-

-No princesa… pero aun siguen investigando.-

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.- Zelda estaba a punto de retirarse pero Chris llegó.-… ¿Qué sucede Chris?

\- En este momento estoy dispuesto a buscar al causante de esto si así me lo ordena mi señora.- dijo con calma para encubrir su evidente furia.

-Ese sería un movimiento muy precipitado por nuestra parte, además aun no sabemos donde realmente fueron atacados, ni al enemigo al cual nos enfrentamos y cuál es su objetivo.- expresó seriamente.-

-Pero…-

-Por favor Chris ya no insistas más, tu comportamiento está siendo muy temperamental… trata de calmarte.-

-Lo siento mi señora…aun así… sabe que estoy dispuesto.-

* * *

 _-Link…- ¿Dónde se habrá ido este muchacho?- ¡Link! ¡Link!...-Por Farore- ¡LINK!_

 _Me dirigí inmediatamente a casa, cuando llegue busque inmediatamente a mi esposo, Ruls, lo llame un poco alarmada por la desaparición de Link; el sin dudar un momento salió de casa a buscarlo._

Ruls antes de salir tomó su espada y escudo, se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de Link por si las dudas; al darse cuenta que su esposa tenía razón dio la vuelta para ir al bosque de Farone; pasó por el puente rápidamente, al llegar a la fuente vio flechas, un caballo muerto y 2 soldados desfallecidos en el suelo.

 _Link… hijo ¿Dónde te has metido? Tome el pulso de los hombres para saber si aun tenían vida y por suerte si, trate de no moverlos bruscamente hasta la fuente del espíritu para que con el agua sanaran sus heridas, recordé que tenía un poco de poción roja en un frasco y se la di al soldado herido de gravedad, a los pocos minutos uno de ellos despert_ ó.

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño, soy Ruls y soy de la región de Latoan en el pueblo de Ordon.-

-… Eh… gracias… mi compañero…-Miro a su derecha preocupado por el soldado inconsciente apoyado en una roca cerca de él.

-No te preocupes por él, hace un momento le di un poco de poción, despertara pronto.- sonrió.- Tengo algo que preguntarte… ¿has visto a un muchacho joven? Es un poco alto de un metro setenta aproximadamente, rubio…- pregunto Ruls con preocupación, sabía que Link no estaba en las mejores condiciones de salud.

-… No… no recuerdo… lo siento.- el soldado llevo su mano a su cabeza en señal de dolor.- Pero le ayudare a buscarlo.

-Aprecio tu oferta pero, creo que lo mejor es que cuides de tu compañero.-

-Bueno… tiene mucha razón señor…gracias por ser tan considerado.-

-No hay de que.-

 _Deje al hombre atrás, no fue de mucha ayuda pero por lo menos pude ayudarlo, corrí hasta el templo del bosque donde busque desesperadamente… no había nadie… pero… ¡La arboleda sagrada!_

 _Espero que Link se encuentre ahí…_

* * *

 _¿Por qué tengo este horrible presentimiento?... hace días que no duermo bien por esto, será que… algo malo de nuevo vendrá…_

 _El fragmento de Trifuerza de mi mano… me arde..._

 _No… puede…_

-Rebeca…-

-¿Si, mi princesa?-

-¡Llama Chris y dile que lo espero en la caballeriza, rápido es urgente!- dijo la monarca con salvajez.

-¡Si princesa!

* * *

 _Hace tiempo que no salía a explorar… ahora que me siento un poco mejor… además una tranquila caminata no me hará daño…_

 _El bosque ha cambiado mucho desde que vine la última vez, no veo a esos horribles monstruos que solían acechar por aquí, aunque el miasma sigue en la parte baja… lo bueno que traje la lámpara de aceite… hace bastante frio._

 _¡Crack!_

 _Salté a un lado escalando por la orilla del árbol sin soltar la lámpara, me acerque a la orilla para observar de cerca._

 _¡Maldición!... bokoblins y bulblins… son bastantes… 2 docenas mínimo…_

 _¿Qué es lo que llevan ahí?... un soldado… tengo que ayudarlo…_

Link saltó desde lo alto del árbol con su arco disparando flechas acertadas en la cabeza de dos bublins, provocando la furia de los veintidós restantes, desenvainó la espada maestra con rapidez, todos los enemigos se acercaron velozmente con sus armas listas para matar al rubio. En el último segundo manifestó con esfuerzo su poderoso ataque giratorio acabando con la mayoría de los enemigos.

El ojiazul casi cae rendido ante tal esfuerzo físico, suscitando un fuerte dolor en abdomen que terminó al vomitar una considerable cantidad de sangre.

 _Tosía y tosía, parecía que jamás me iba a detener pero… aun así me levante… y pelee contra el último de ellos._

Link trató de esquivar todos los ataques pero al final el bublin le asestó un golpe hostil en el abdomen, el rubio saltó hacia atrás tratando de aguantar el dolor que sentía.

 _Maldición… no pensé que fuera tan difícil…_

 _Mis piernas están flaqueando… por las diosas no me fallen ahora…_

-¡Aaaaaarg!- grito de dolor la bestia al caer al suelo por la estocada de su oponente muriendo en el instante.

Al verificar que no quedaba ningún enemigo se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo; Link envainó su espada, trató de caminar hasta donde se encontraba el guardia que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, poco a poco el miasma se acercaba más al hombre pero cada vez que intentaba levantarse… caía.

 _No puedo moverme…me duele tanto… pero, si no hago algo… ese hombre… morirá._

* * *

Gracias por leer...

Subiré capitulo de ahora en adelante cada vez que pueda pero siempre sera en sábado...

Y tratare de hacerlos extensos...

De nuevo gracias y no olviden comentar...


	4. Chapter 4

The legend of Zelda no me pertenece… si no ha Nintendo y al señor Miyamoto…

Muchas gracias por leer…

Siento mucho no poder subir capitulo todos los sábados… últimamente la suerte no está de mi lado y no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir…enserio…

Subiré capitulo cada mes…

Sin más preámbulos ¡empecemos!

* * *

-¡Mi señora Zelda!- exclamó con asombro el guardaespaldas.

Zelda montaba un bello corcel color blanco de crin gris sobre una montura azul rey con detalles dorados. Ella lucía un vestido sencillo color lila sin la armadura dorada que regularmente usaba pero aun así llevaba su tiara de princesa.

-¡Chris! ¡Rápido! ¡Sube a tu caballo y sígueme!

El hombre se dirigió rápidamente hasta los establos donde montó un bello animal completamente negro con su respectiva silla azul rey con detalles esta vez en plateado.

-¿A qué se debe este espontaneo comportamiento mi señora?

-Tengo un horrible presentimiento… hace unos momentos mi mano… no más bien el fragmento de la trifuerza en mis manos comenzó a arder descontroladamente… creo que algo se aproxima.- dijo Zelda con seriedad frotando suavemente su mano.

\- Eso siempre es mala señal.-

* * *

 _-Maldición… mi cuerpo no me responde… ¿Qué hago?_

 _-Todo me da vueltas… creo que voy a vomitar…-_

 _-Me duele todo… pero ese hombre me necesita… yo voy a levantarme…-_

Poco a poco el rubio tomo fuerzas para levantarse, el miasma recubría cada vez más rápido el lugar, el guardia aun seguía inconsciente.

-¡Despierta!- gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenia.- ¡Despierta, vamos!

 _El hombre no despertaba, cada vez era más difícil saber si lograría salvarlo; escuche ruidos que provenían al sur de donde me encontraba casi moribundo; ruidos lejanos… voz de una persona que yo conocía._

 _Me puse lentamente de pie y me acerque al guardia, apoye todo mi cuerpo en la vaina de mi espada como si fuera un bastón para poder caminar, saque la lámpara de mi alforja para ahuyentar el gas venenoso de su cuerpo y el mío._

 _Agite velozmente mi brazo, mientras, con el otro, levantaba al inconsciente, no se específicamente de donde saque fuerza para hacerlo… debe ser algo normal para un poseedor de un fragmento de la trifuerza…_

* * *

 _-¡Por las Diosas! ¡¿A dónde se ha ido ese muchacho?! Más le vale encontrarse bien porque si no es el caso le dejare las orejas mas puntiagudas de lo que ya las tiene.-_

Ruls se adentro por la arboleda sagrada buscando a Link, aun no daba con él y estaba muy preocupado.

Mientras más avanzaba por el bosque mas se confundía así que se dio por vencido en ese lugar… Link no se encontraba ahí.

* * *

Zelda se acercaba a todo galope a la región de Farone, Chris la seguía al mismo paso, después de varios minutos del intenso recorrido Chris detuvo a la princesa.

-¿Chris?-

-Hay algo más adelante… podrían ser enemigos, iré a investigar; usted aguarde aquí y por favor espere a que regrese mi señora.-

-No me quedare aquí viendo como pones tu vida en peligro.-

-Princesa deber es cuidarla pase lo que pase… no dejare que nada me pase…- El pelinegro se alejó y comenzó a investigar cerca de los matorrales; a lo lejos se observaban a unos horribles monstruos de piel verde y escamosa… uno de ellos montaba en un jabalí enorme de color azul con gris… era gigante.

 _-Parece que estos son los monstruos que atacaron a los guardias, no me tomara mucho tiempo acabar con ellos._

Tomó el mango de su espada y sigilosamente asecho a su presa, lentamente, el mato uno por uno sin que se dieran cuanta los demás monstruos.

Caían uno a uno; el rey Bublin ni en cuenta estaba, Chris estaba a punta de darle el golpe de gracia al gigante cuando de pronto resbaló provocando que el enorme jabalí se asustara corriendo al fondo del bosque

 _-tks… maldición… ya lo tenía… iré por la princesa…-_

 _Al acercarme al lugar donde deje esperando a mi señora me di cuenta que ella estaba muy inquieta y preocupada; jamás había visto a la princesa de esa forma, ella siempre había sido muy reservada, seria y cautelosa…_

-Mi señora… ¿se encuentra usted bien?- _pregunte con preocupación.-_

-No te preocupes por mi Chris, estoy bien… _\- contestó, pero con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios._

 _Obviamente estaba mintiendo, todos estos años que he pasado a su lado se cuando dice la verdad y cuando no._

-De acuerdo, el enemigo principal ha escapado pero todos sus subordinados han caído mi señora.-

-Prosigamos, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo.-

* * *

Link cargó al hombre y lo llevo lo más cerca posible de la fuente de Farone, cada vez tenía que esforzarse más y más para no caer desfallecido, por momentos cuando exhalaba salía sangre, brotaba lentamente de su boca.

Caminó entre unos arbustos y encontró una yerba de herradura para llamar a Epona; la bella melodía surcó por los oídos de los animales, pero solo uno corrió en busca de quien la hizo sonar.

Epona galopaba increíblemente rápido, paso por el puente, la fuente hasta el templo del bosque, miraba a su alrededor para buscar a su amo pero no lo encontró.

* * *

Ruls salió de la arboleda sagrada y escuchó unos relinchos provenientes de un caballo conocido.

-¡Epona!- se aproximó velozmente hasta el animal.-

La acarició y ella relinchó con alegría.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Se supone que estabas en la granja de Fado.

La melodía de nuevo sonó por el bosque, la yegua comenzó a moverse, el espadachín la montó mientras ella corría libremente en busca de Link.

 _La única persona que puede llamar a Epona es Link, así que si voy con ella lo encontrare._

* * *

Dejó la rama en forma de herradura caer de su mano para incidir al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Creo… que con eso bastara…- dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

…

Pasaron varios minutos y el guardia que llevaba Link consigo despertó. Miro al chico rubio a su lado y la sangre que brotaba de su boca, al instante se dio cuenta que estaba herido y era el muchacho al que había escoltado hasta Ordon; con la poca fuerza que tenia lo recostó cerca de una roca, trato de moverlo para que recuperara la conciencia…

-Chico… chico… vamos despierta… oye… _¿estará vivo?-_ tocó el pecho de Link _.- sigue latiendo… algo débil…pero late.- oh… hay un lago cerca…_

Recorrió pocos metros antes de llegar al pequeño lago y encontrarse con sus compañeros.

-¡Raúl! ¡Estás vivo!-exclamó con felicidad el hombre sentado en el agua de la fuente.- pensamos que ya no te íbamos a encontrar.

-Ni las Diosas podrían pararme Alfred.- sonrió.- Estas herido ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Quién les ha hecho esto? Oye… ese es mi… caballo

-Siento lo de tu caballo…no es nada grave… vinimos a buscarte, hace días que estabas desaparecido.-

-¿Días? Acaso… ¡Diane! ¡¿Cómo esta mi esposa?!-

-Ella se encuentra bien pero está muy preocupada por ti, será mejor que regresemos pronto.-

-No puedo… encontré a un muchacho medio muerto por el camino, al parecer a perdido mucha sangre, necesita un doctor.-

-Está bien, Frank también necesita un doctor, hace un momento un espadachín nos ayudo, le dio un poco de poción roja y Frank se encuentra mejor.- dijo placentero.

El reencuentro se vio arruinado por la figura horripilante de un monstruo verde montado sobre un jabalí.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡¿Qué es eso?!-

Detrás del gigante se encontraba Zelda a todo galope, tomo su arco y disparo una flecha en la nuca del rey Bublin; chilló de dolor, sacó su mazo mientras bajaba del imponente animal y lo sacudió destrozando un árbol cercano a su arma.

-¡Capitán Chris!-gritaron al mismo tiempo los compañeros del oji ámbar.-

-¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Protejan a la princesa!-

-¡Si señor!-

Los protectores del castillo se aproximaron a su princesa con rapidez, la bestia noto eso al instante y ataco ferozmente a Zelda; sin embargo no pudo predecir que su adversario era un oponente que en el pasado ya lo había enfrentado y había perdido contra él en más de una ocasión…

* * *

Fin del capitulo...

Gracias por leer y esperar tanto tiempo… me siento tan avergonzada de no haber subido capitulo, pero bueno… ya está aquí el capitulo.

Gracias de nuevo, no olviden comentar si hay alguna falta de ortografía o incongruencia en la historia…

Quiero agradecer enormemente a EgrettWilliams por siempre comentar y ayudarme a mejorar.

No leemos en el próximo… ¡adiós!


	5. Chapter 5

The legend of Zelda no me pertenece si no ha Nintendo y al señor Miyamoto.

Gracias de antemano por leer, hace tiempo que no publicaba un capitulo.

Me siento muy triste, si tuviera más tiempo escribirá un capitulo diario… pero bueno, qué más da…

¡Empecemos!

-Veo que aun sigues en lo mismo, monstruo.- dijo Link con elocuencia.

El rey Bublin no tardo mucho en darse cuenta a quien tenía delante… acato despiadadamente a Link con su arma, hábilmente esquivo el brutal ataque; desfundando la espada que por decreto divino solo él podía portar embistió al monstruo verde provocándole una gran herida en el muslo derecho; su grito agudo y aterrador, lastimaba los oídos de los presentes.

Zelda, en cambio, miraba atónita la batalla que libraba el oji azul.

 _Link… me alegro que estés bien…_

 _Pero… ¿Por qué sigo sintiéndome de esta manera?... jamás había estado tan angustiada. El fragmento de la trifuerza en mi mano aun sigue ardiendo…_

 _Espero que no suceda nada malo…_

Aun con la increíble cantidad de sangre que el rey bublin había perdido seguía con vida, Link fue muy cuidadoso al atacar de nuevo para que la bestia no tuviera posibilidades de contraatacar.

En el momento justo en el que entro a la acción de nuevo con su espada el enemigo se cubrió. Detuvo su ataque a tiempo para evitar el tremendo contragolpe que iba a propiciar.

Link era bastante astuto, así que estuvo esquivando sus golpes y se movía muy rápido. Su habilidad con la espada había mejorado desde entonces, hace tiempo en la batalla contra Ganondorf dio su máximo esfuerzo pero ahora… se sentía tan lleno de poder y energía… que podría vencer a quien se le pusiera en frente.

Al evitar un ataque del monstruo verde, vio su mano izquierda y noto el cálido brillo que se asomaba en su palma. Miro incrédulo su miembro, después de eso observo su cuerpo y sus ropas… completamente bañadas de sangre.

 _¡¿Qué?!... esta sangre… ¿es mía?... pero…debería estar muerto con tal pérdida de sangre… así… que estoy vivo solo por la voluntad de la Diosas…_

El enemigo cayó muerto momentos después de unos minutos de agonizantes chillidos; Zelda se acerco lentamente a Link, miro con detenimiento su rostro; su piel blanca contrastaba con el carmesí de la sangre derramada, cabello rubio estropeado por el sudor, lodo y yerbas del bosque, ojos hermosos… color ámbar… que resaltaban con un brillo singular sin dejar atrás su mirada sedienta de sangre…

Link se encontraba en trance… realmente no sabía si estaba muerto o vivo, miraba a sus manos con miedo y abatimiento; después cayó sobre sus piernas soltando la espada maestra.

La monarca no dudo ni un instante ir a socorrerlo; antes de poder llegar Chris la detuvo.

-¡Chris, apártate!- forcejeó el agarre de su guardaespaldas.-

-Espere solo un momento… está en trance…si lo interrumpe de forma abrupta podría atacarla… sabe muy bien que no me fió de ese niño.-

-¡Chris, por favor!-

-¡¿Qué tal si ese hombre intenta herirla?!-

-¡Estas basándote en meras suposiciones!-

Zelda se apartó y dejó a Chris con la mano extendida, abrazó el cuerpo de Link que yacía inmóvil en el pasto y, alzó su rostro para verlo.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron quedaron petrificados.

Link nunca en su vida, había visto unos ojos más hermosos que los de la mujer que tenía delante suyo, ojos penetrantes, cálidos y brillantes como zafiros recién pulidos… eran como la gema principal de una corona… preciosos e increíbles…

* * *

-¡Link! ¡Chico, ¿Dónde estás?!- gritó Ruls con fuerza.- ¡Link!

Epona se detuvo al llegar a la fuente, ahí aun se encontraban los guardias que había ayudado; se sorprendió al ver a un monstruo verde increíblemente enorme muerto a varios metros de ahí.

Bajó de Epona para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto, pero al mirar a su alrededor vio al chico que estaba buscando.

-¡LINK!

El espadachín corrió para ver al chico pero Chris se lo impidió.

-¡Aléjate!- desfundó su espada cerca del cuello de Ruls.- ¡un centímetro más y te corto la cabeza!

-¡No entiendes, es mi hijo el que está ahí!- dijo apartando la espada de Chris.

-¡Maldito no te acerques!-

-Tsk…-

-Déjalo Chris… si es su padre tiene derecho a estar con su hijo.- dijo Zelda con dulzura, había dejado a link sobre el verde pasto, aun estaba consiente pero no quiso abrumarlo con preguntas innecesarias. Chris aun estaba firme en su posición de no dejar que el hombre se acercara no sin antes Zelda de alejara del rubio.

Cuando al fin Chris cedió, se acerco al rubio, tenía los ojos abiertos pero no eran del color azul que él conocía sino ámbar como los de aquel hombre de cabello negro que protegía a esa mujer.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno se sangre ya seca.

-Link… chico… ¿Qué paso?-

-…

-Vamos… Link… contesta.-

-…

-¡Que es lo que le han hecho!-exclamó Ruls levantándose del suelo dejando a Link.

-Tranquilícese… yo también estoy preocupada por el… alterarse no servirá de nada.- sosegó la princesa.-

-¡Y usted quien es para decir que me calme! ¡MI HIJO ESTA MEDIO MUERTO!-

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a alzarle la voz a mi señora?!- Chris atacó a Ruls, aun siendo un poco viejo Ruls contrarrestó el golpe con elegancia y perfección, no por nada le enseño a Link varias de las técnicas que sabía.

Chris quedó un tanto impresionado por su técnica, ya que era superior a varios de los mejores guardias del castillo; si no fuera por la situación le pediría que les enseñara a varios de los nuevos guardias.

-¡Chris es suficiente!- exclamo Zelda acto seguido, se detuvo y enfundo su espada de nuevo, Ruls hizo lo mismo.- Creo que no me eh presentado correctamente… soy Zelda princesa de Hyrule… y usted debe ser Ruls si no me equivoco.-

- _Ah es la princesa… ¡LA PRINCESA!..._ ¡Lamento mucho mi comportamiento su alteza!-se arrodillo ante ella.-

-No es necesario que lo haga buen hombre, yo estoy muy agradecida con usted por ayudarnos en la dura batalla que tuvimos hace tiempo.-

-No fue nada mi alteza… sabe… hace tiempo presentía que ocurriría algo así… solo estábamos haciendo nuestro deber.

-Aun así, no entiendo como una persona tan importante como usted sepa el nombre de un simple súbdito como yo.-

-Cuando Link se encontraba en el castillo desfallecido por la fiebre, solía ir a visitarlo y repetía el nombre de una persona… y era el suyo… _"Ruls… Ruls… padre"…_ así que asumí que era usted por su afecto hacia él.- Ruls…si es que me permite llamarle así, quisiera pedirle que los médicos de la ciudadela le dieran un examen médico completo de Link otra vez. Aun que no tiene ninguna herida de gravedad… quisiera darle todo el seguimiento posible…

-Adelante su majestad…-

* * *

 _-¡¿estará bien?!-_

 _-No lo sabremos hasta que despierte…a perdido mucha sangre… este hombre ya debería estar muerto.-_

 _-Mi señora, ya es suficiente, hay que irnos. Tenemos muchas cosas más importantes que hacer.-_

 _-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible y desconcertante?!-_

 _-¡Lo hago por su bien… no es correcto pensar en el bienestar de una sola persona cuando tiene un reino por delante de usted!-_

 _-¡Vete Chris! ¡Es una orden!-_

 _-¡Suficiente! ¡Hay muchas personas heridas aquí! ¡Con todo respeto su alteza pero debe irse!-_

 _-¡Como haz osado a hablarme así!-_

 _-¡Suéltame Chris!_

* * *

Fin del capitulo...

-Es bueno volver a escribir...-

Les mando un cordial saludo a todos y una disculpa... aun así espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y tratare de compensar tratando de hacerlos un poco mas largos...

Les agradezco mucho a las personas que aun leen esta historia realmente me eh esforzado mucho para que quede lo mas decente posible... no olviden comentar... por favor, dejen su opinión y no olviden señalar las faltas de ortografía... eso me ayudaría bastante... sin mas me despido...

Nos leemos en un mes... o menos...

(Subiré capitulo hasta que salga Zelda Wii U 8)* ) *sarcasmo... 


	6. Chapter 6

_Se que no tengo excusas_...

así que lo resumire. (Torneo de football americano, preparatoria y Deadpool) Había perdido completamente la esperanza de volver a subir un capitulo ... pero luego en navidad me regalaron una computadora, pensé que al fin podría retomar " Indefenso " pero resulta que mi computador no tenia Word y casi me da un infarto XD. poco después conseguí la aplicación y hasta ahora estoy escribiendo.

Sin más... comencemos.

* * *

 _No me había dado cuenta cuando caí inconsciente, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, Zelda, El rey Bublin, Ruls... caí de nuevo en la oscuridad, hacia tiempo que no estaba en un trance tan extraño como la vez que me convertí en lobo por primera vez. No podía moverme, me sentía atrapado en mi propio cuerpo._

 _Escuchaba todo lo que decía la princesa, a el médico que me atendía, estaba furiosa..._

 _\- No puede dejarlo así... morirá si no hace algo.-_

 _-Este chico a perdido demasiada sangre, ya es demasiado tarde princesa...-_

 _..._

-¡¿Cómo han osado tratarme de esa manera?!

-Mi señora Zelda...- la tomo del brazo.- Cálmese...

-Chris... eres el menos indicado para pedirme que me calme.- dijo a punto de la cólera.-

-No le pido que lo haga por mi, si no por el familiar de ese muchacho.- señaló

Zelda vio a Ruls, estaba totalmente destrozado, estaba tratando de ser fuerte, pero las lagrimas que caían sobre su rostro decían todo lo contrario. La princesa veía todo desde la ventana de la cabaña de enfermería, el hombre estaba al lado de Link, sollozando a las Diosas que lo dejaran vivir. Restregaba su rostro con el del moribundo tratando que reaccionara.

Eso conmovió a Zelda. Respiro profundo y se alejó.

...

Al día siguiente.

Zelda había regresado a su oficina a terminar el papeleo de las actividades que recientemente se aprobaron en el consejo de Hyrule pero, estaba tan fuera de si, jamás se había preocupado por alguien de esa forma. Siempre era catalogada como "la mujer de piedra" por las jóvenes nobles del reino. Pero no era una preocupación que sentiría si una de las personas que conocía estuviera en peligro... era una distinta una que desconocía.

-Princesa Zelda ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Rebeca con preocupación

-No Rebeca, no estoy bien pero, me harías una gran favor trayendo una taza de té si no es mucha molestia.-

-Enseguida... princesa.

...

Chris estaba a fuera de la oficina principal del palacio resguardando la seguridad de la princesa, de pronto sintió que la puerta se abría y se apartó rápidamente, de la habitación salio Rebeca.

-¿Que sucede Rebeca?-

-No, nada, la señora Zelda me pidió una taza de té.- bajó la mirada ante el imponente hombre.- Se le ve un poco deprimida.

-Ya veo...

-Con su permiso.

-Propio.

...

Cerca del palacio, en un remoto lugar se encontraban los cabecillas nobles de las tierras de Hyrule.

-¡Es intolerable lo que la princesa Zelda quiere hacer!- alzó la voz un hombre de traje color esmeralda.

-No sabe realmente lo que esta haciendo, en parte todo lo que ha ocurrido es solamente su culpa, ¿y qué quiere hacer para remediarlo? ¡quitarnos nuestros privilegios!- dijo con ironía el hombre mas viejo del grupo.

-Lo que necesitamos es que la princesa se case para que el nuevo rey se haga cargo de Hyrule, la princesa esta fuera de sus casillas en este momento.- Habló la única mujer de la habitación, ella era conocida como Lady Shine y era la mujer a cargo de la producción da telas más grande del reino, ella proveía con las telas mas finas y de alta calidad.- Un hombre traerá la estabilidad a la gente de Hyrule.

-Mi señora cuanta razón tiene usted, pero ¿quién sera el indicado para ser nuestro nuevo rey?- preguntó con curiosidad el hombre de cabello azabache y ojos color miel.-

-Si me permiten... quisiera proponer a mi hijo... Sir Irvin Falco, heredero de la familia Falco, nuestra familia es la mas rica del país y podríamos cambiar ciertas "condiciones" que la princesa Zelda a propuesto.- propuso Frederick Falco.

-Es una gran idea, estoy a favor.- respondió Lady Shine.- ¿Todos los demás están a favor?

-La princesa Zelda es muy astuta pero, si hacemos que no tenga otra opción aceptara sin dudar.- advirtió Sir Kal, el hombre del traje esmeralda.

-Ya pensaremos algo.- agregó Sir Romino, el más viejo de la sala. Todos las personas se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la habitación.

...

* * *

Fin...

Se que es corto pero tengo que volver a buscar los cuadernos donde la tengo escrita XD esto es lo único que recuerdo.

Aunque ya tengo escrito el final, creo que esta historia durara muchos, muchos capítulos.

Gracias por leer, los amo... :'v


	7. Chapter 7

Holis, ya volví de nuevo y mejor que nunca... eso creo. xD

Estos últimos días eh tenido mucho tiempo... así que subiré capítulos cortitos para no descuidar mi historia u.u

Realmente muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan porque me hacen sentir mal y me pongo a escribir con más ganas aun XD sigan comentando y subiré capítulos más rápidos ( es una buena estrategia XD)

Como ya saben "The legend of Zelda" no pertenece porque si lo fuera Link y Zelda estuvieran ya llenos de hijos xD

* * *

Era una mañana muy fría en las tierras bastas de Hyrule, el rocío cubría el césped; los pájaros cantaban por los cielos anunciando el día; un grupo de mujeres de aproximados 30 años se encontraban en la presa detrás del castillo de la familia real, algunas reían mientras lavaban ropa, otras pescaban y buscaban yerbas medicinales.

Algunos de los guardias cuidaban las rutas mas cercanas al lugar, últimamente los monstruos estaban muy activos desde que Link asesino al rey Bublin, constantemente atacaban a los animales cercanos a la ciudadela.

El día parecía agradable, comenzó a salir el sol con mas fuerza.

Pasaron pocas horas hasta que los monstruos decidieron atacar a algunos niños cerca del lado oeste del pequeño lugar, no eran la gran cosa pero lograron llevarse algunos kilos de pescado; Las mujeres estaban muy molestas pero a la vez aliviadas de que no hubiera ningún herido.

Regresaron al medio día para la comida; todos parecían muy alegres, como si la desgracia de hace poco nunca hubiera ocurrido, todo estaba bien... solo una pobre alma en pena era quien no disfrutaba la alegre convivencia, ese pobre era Ruls, que yacía al lado de Link llorándole desconsoladamente.

Cada vez que lo veía más pálido, y su rostro más frió, sin expresión, un cadáver en su máxima expresión...

Acariciaba su rostro con ternura paternal, apretaba con fuerza su mano para evitar según... que se fuera con las Diosas.

Necesitaba que verlo sonreír de nuevo, esa sonrisa llena de inocencia y ternura... tenia que verla de nuevo... se sentía indefenso en esa situación.

No quería verse débil ante nadie, trataba de resistir lo que sentía, quería oprimirlo... pero, es demasiado difícil. ¿Con qué ojos miraría a Uli?... no... a Colin... al decirle que su héroe... casi hermano... había muerto. No quería ni pensarlo. Trataba de buscar una solución a todo lo que estaba pasando...

* * *

-Princesa Zelda... hay un hombre esperando por usted afuera... ¿lo hago pasar?- preguntó Rebeca con inseguridad.

-Pásalo...

-Princesa Zelda... como siempre tan hermosa y elegante.- tomo la mano de la monarca para besarle con delicadeza.- Gracias por recibirme sin previa cita.

-Deje los alagos para otro momento Sir Falco... ¿que es lo que desea?...- dijo con un poco de indiferencia... nada fácil de detectar.

-Oh princesa... me entristece que me diga eso, siendo que usted, una bella dama, debería estar acostumbrado a este tipo de alagos.- insinuó el hombre de traje gris con detalles dorados en sus hombros, era alto, no más de 1.78m, piel clara, de ojos color café oscuro casi llegando al negro, cabello negro y brillante; ceja poblada y oscura, en su mejilla derecha, justo en medio, tenia un lunar.

-Se lo repito de nuevo Sir Falco... no lo volveré a repetir, ¿qué es lo que desea?-

-Sabe princesa... últimamente el consejo de nobles en Hyrule están dudando acerca de su eficacia en el reinado del país...- sonrió descaradamente, Falco comenzo a rotar lentamente cerca de la princesa, haciendo que esta fuese el centro de su rotación.

-Vaya... no me sorprende viviendo de ellos... recuerden que estamos en tiempos de crisis y lo que menos necesita Hyrule es que la nobleza intervenga, por lo que le pido amablemente que se retire.-

-Princesa... usted no entiende...- paró- La gente esta preocupada porque usted es solo una dama sin experiencia... ellos necesitan un líder formidable... necesitan... no... necesitamos un rey.- extendió su brazo y señalo la pintura del padre de Zelda.- Su padre estaría muy decepcionado de esta situación...

-No lograra persuadirme Sir Falco... yo se realmente lo que Hyrule y mi gente necesita... y es... que me deje hacer mi trabajo.- dió la vuelta y volvió a su escritorio.

-¡Esto no se quedara así Princesa! , usted sabe que para ser reina debe casarse, y pronto cumplirá la edad... si no lo hace uno de nosotros podrá tomar el control...- exclamo mientras azotaba sus brazos en el escritorio de la monarca, tirando la taza de té.-

Zelda se levantó de su escritorio de forma repentina.

-¡Es suficiente, no tolerare más este comportamiento! ¡Salga inmediatamente de mi vista!- exclamó Zelda con furia.

En ese instante, cuando Zelda termino de recitar ese ultimo verso, entró Chris, desvainando su espada contra el noble, este se sorprendió al ver la mirada penetrante del guardaespaldas de la princesa.

-¡¿Cuáles son tus ultimas palabras?! ¡sabes bien cual es el castigo por tu insolencia maldito!-

-¡No puedes tocarme, soy el noble mas rico de este país, y si no fuera por mi, este reino estuviera en quiebra!... ¡anda, mátame, para que todos sepan la cruel sabandija que eres!- dijo con crueldad, en respuesta Chris apretó su cuello con fuerza dejando casi sin poder respirar a Falco.

-Déjalo Chris... no vale la pena, por tu insolencia Frederick Falco... el 10% de tus riquezas serán donadas para la reconstrucción de la ciudadela.-cito con autoridad.- ahora, retírate antes de que cambie de opinión y seas llevado a prisión.

Frederick salio de la oficina indignado.

* * *

 _Los parpados me pesan... casi no me puedo mover, me siento más muerto que vivo, trato de mover mis dedos pero no me responden, oigo llorar a alguien a mi lado... y me destroza... siento que me voy a romper._

 _cuando menos lo pienso, abro mis ojos y veo una tenue luz, los entre cierro para observar mejor, poco a poco se va haciendo mas visible mi panorama, y en un irracional impulso me levanto doblando mi cuerpo, sintiendo un enorme peligro de caer hacia el vació. mi voz se quiebra... ni siquiera puedo gritar del dolor._

 _Pero unas manos me sostienen... y siento una cálida sensación de seguridad en mi, mis sentidos están fuera de mi, el tacto y la vista es lo único que me guía; de un instante a otro esos reconfortantes brazos son apartados de mi y me siento en peligro de nuevo, trato de ver pero... me es imposible reconocer._

 _Algo frió toco mi pecho haciéndome estremecer, mi corazón casi se me desarma de pensar que una espada era lo estaba cerca de mi. en ese momento estaba fuera de mi, no sabia si estaba muerto o vivo._

 _Después_ _de unos segundos una nueva sensación llego a mi cuerpo, mi dolor se quedo a kilómetros, pero el cansancio mando una dictadura sobre mi cuerpo que me obligo a doblegar mis fuerzas dejando mas inconsciente de lo que ya estaba._

 _y antes de caer de nuevo al sueño profundo... oí a alguien... mientras un liquido en pequeñas cantidades caía sobre mi rostro._

 _-Link... estas vivo...-_

 _..._

* * *

-¡Esto es sorprendente! una persona normal hubiera muerto hace horas, este chico esta bendecido por las Diosas, pero no hay que festejar ahora, la duda a pasado pero lo peor esta por comenzar, lo he sedado para poder hacer una operación simple, pero hay riesgos...- dijo el doctor mirando a Link que se encontraba en la cama de la cabaña de enfermería, tenia los ojos completamente cubiertos por un paño blanco remojado, sudaba debido a la fiebre que fue causada por la perdida excesiva de sangre.- es un chico fuerte pero, tampoco es invencible.

Ruls tragó saliva.

-Si no es mucha molestia, le pido que se retire para poder hacer mi trabajo.-

-No hay problema.- salio y cerro la puerta... no podía soltar el picaporte de la puerta... si lo hacia... sentía que todo se vendría abajo.

* * *

Hola... -(ºvº)7 me reporto después de ocho millones de años... xD

Gracias a todas esas personas que aun no pierden la fé en mi (Q-Q) -Seran recompensadas... (algún día xD)

Bueno.. aquí esta el capitulo, espero que se a de su agrado, no olvide comentar por favor (*o*) me encanta leer las opiniones, no olviden mencionar cualquier incongruencia con la historia y las faltas de ortografía que me ayuda bastante 3


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 8, NO CREÍ llegaría a Los 8: 'v

Ya Saben, lo de siempre, estoy en la prepa y voy al pabellón; pero aún así trato de continuar: D

"La leyenda de Zelda" no me Pertenece, si no se ha Nintendo y al sr. Miyamoto.

* * *

El médico sabia que aunque fuera una operación simple siempre había un riesgo, el hecho de que Link tuviera fiebre y una severa hemorragia no mejoraba las cosas.

...

Ruls estaba nervioso, caminaba en circulos...

Los segundo se hacían minutos, estos en horas... no dejaba de pensar en Link; lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que estuviera vivo. Las personas que pasaban por ahí se preguntaban que sucedía con él, varios niños se le acercaron para preguntar, pero este solo se limitaba a sonreír falsamente para que los niños no se preocuparan.

 _-¡Esta perdiendo demasiada sangre! Ya falta poco para terminar de acomodar esta costilla. pffff ... Estuvo cerca, aun no se detiene esta maldita hemorragia... ¡maldición! necesito más algodón, la costilla está bien acomodada, si tan sólo encontrara el punto... ¡ahí!... tome_ _rápidamente la aguja para coser el pequeño orifico, tarde varios minutos hasta que no saliera ni una gota más._

 _-Aun sigue inconsciente ... es algo normal, ... tuve que inyectarle más De 5 ml de morfina para poder comenzar. Necesito suturar._

Al terminar el médico tomo la venda de algodón, era una tela suave y fina; comenzó a envolver el torso del Rubio con suma delicadeza, sin tocar las puntadas, aunque suturó como un profesional no podía confiarse a abrirla de nuevo, la piel estaba muy sensible. Checó de nuevo la temperatura... seguía alta ... pero la prueba mas difícil seria ahora... soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y orgullo, estaba exhausto. Se quitó la ropa manchada de sangre por una limpia, ordenó Un poco la habitación, se sentia orgulloso de lograr una operación así, era un gran avance medico. ... ¡quien lo hubiera pensado! Pero no era momento de alardear ... todavía tenia que asegurarse que no había dañado los órganos internos.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba abrió la Puerta, se asomó por la entrada.-Señor ... ya puede pasar ... lo ha logrado.

-¡¿es enserio - Preguntó casi al borde del llanto.- Link ...

El hombre entró a la habitación con rapidez, se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba Link, sudaba a mares, temblaba al respirar, era pesada y entre cortada, acarició su rostro como si de una flor se tratara.

-¡Gracias doctor, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco!

-no se confíe, esta vez lo logró de cierta forma, pero, no le aseguro que la próxima lo haga, su cuerpo esta al limite ... no ... ya lo sobrepaso, deberá quedarse hasta que la última herida sane.

-Lo entiendo, sin embargo... otro doctor lo había atendido anteriormente, dejó una receta... ¿lo necesitará? podría ir a mi pueblo Ordon para traerla.-

-si, sera útil, si no es mucha molestia ...-

-para nada doctor, le debo mucho a usted ... iré enseguida ...-

* * *

Después de varias horas Ruls llegó con la carta de la Princesa Zelda con el diagnostico del anterior médico, era de como de esperarse, el nuevo doctor agregó la receta al expediente de Link, no esperaba menos de un médico del palacio, pero, ahora tenia hacer los ajuste necesarios para el nuevo tratamiento. el diagnostico fue severa anemia, para Ruls fue confuso, regularmente las Personas que presentaban anemia eran las muchachas jóvenes que deseaban lucir un cuerpo"perfecto" jamás un hombre lo había presentado, después el doctor le explicó lo era que era la anemia en si. - Es una enfermedad donde se bajan las defensas del cuerpo, generalmente se da cuando la persona no se alimenta de forma adecuada, causando fatiga, vértigo ... y más. Con una dieta apropiada, medicamentos y mucho descanso ... Volverá en poco tiempo a ser el de antes ... no se preocupe ... esta en buenas manos.

-Lo entiendo, sólo que ... desconozco esta faceta de él ... hace tiempo que había olvidado que se podía enfermar, siempre esta tan lleno de alegría y vida ... verlo así me destroza el corazón .

-Lo que necesita usted es ir a dormir a su casa...- dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo ... él.- miró de reojo al rubio.- No puedo dejarlo ahora en esta situación ...- respondió con desaprobación.

-Ya le dije que no se preocupe, él va a estar bien, se lo aseguro ... en casa lo están esperando ¿O me equivoco? .-

Al decir eso tocó una fibra sensible de Ruls, era cierto, tenia dos hijos y una Esposa que lo esperaban en casa, ellos también lo necesitaban. Terminó aceptando la propuesta del Hombre, se despidió de Link y partió a casa ...

* * *

 _-¡La Princesa se atrevió a dejarme en ridículo, es inaceptable! pero ya me las pagará ...-_

Falco tiró la copa de vino al suelo. Caminaba con rabia alrededor de la habitación, tirando y rompiendo cosas de gran valor, era como si un demonio poseyera su cuerpo.

-Esa maldita zorra ... tengo que hacer algo... ¡Iris! -

-¿me necesita señor? .- entró una mujer pequeña, su rostro estaba marcado por la vejez, tenia ojos marrones pequeños, cabello blanco recogido en una coleta.

-Llama a mi hijo, es urgente ...-

* * *

En el castillo de Hyrule.

-El Castillo estará Terminado en 3 semanas más, tomando en cuenta la poca mano de obra que tenemos.

-Ya hemos encontrado una solución para eso, reclutamos un gran número de mujeres que desean ayudar en la reconstrucción, en un momento enviaré a Chris con la lista, no deberá preocuparse, todas son mujeres jóvenes y sanas.

-Muchas gracias princesa, nos ha quitado un gran peso de encima.- expresó con alegría, estrechó la mano con la princesa.

-No es nada arquitecto Halen, solo espero que el señor Raphael esté a favor de la idea, sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero...su actitud respecto a estos temas...-

-No creo que tenga tiempo de quejarse.- bromeó.- esta demasiado ocupado con los moldes de mármol del salón principal de que ni siquiera se dara cuenta.-

-Gracias arquitecto, lo dejo en sus capaces manos.- dió una pequeña reverencia.- Rebecca lo llevará hasta la oficina del administrador con el dinero que solicitó.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación junto con la sirvienta de Zelda, al cerrarse la puerta soltó un largo suspiro, estaba agobiada ... no dejaba de pensar en el héroe que los había salvado, no imaginaba cuanto tuvo que sacrificar, tan solo de la tenia 17 años ... tener que llevar ese destino sobre los hombros casi lo mata ... ella lo entendía, su vida era misma un ejemplo, sacrificar el sueño de casarse por amor para fortalecer al reino, jamás podía pensar en su felicidad. .. Solo en la de su pueblo ... eso no significaba que no amara Hyrule, al contrario, daría su vida por la del pueblo si era necesario ... pero ... eso no evitaba que pensara de forma egoísta.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos Zelda no se percató que Llamaban a su puerta.

 _¿Quien podrá ser? ..._

 _Camine lentamente hasta la puerta, sujeté el picaporte con duda ... y Abrí la puerta ..._


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Hola pequeños caracoles, bueno, no quiero hacer largo este cuento, ya saben… La Leyenda de Zelda no me pertenece si no al sr. Miyamoto y a Nintendo.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, comenten si ven alguna falta de ortografía, por favor háganmelo saber… lo agradecería mucho.

Últimamente me pregunto mucho como haré que Link y Zelda se enamoren… quiero saber su opinión, obviamente ya tengo algo planeado pero quisiera saber cómo lo ven ustedes…

Sin más que decir ¡empecemos!

* * *

 _Observe con detalle el pasillo… no había nadie, dudosa y con nervios decidí cerrar la puerta, un enorme suspiro salió de mis labios._

 _-No era nadie…- pensé. Aun así no me sentía cómoda, alguien me observaba, estaba comenzando a perder la cordura; respiré profundo en un intento de calmarme. Todo estaba en silencio, era como si se hubiera detenido en el tiempo, de pronto, sin avisar tuve una visión._

" _Escuchaba gritos de mujeres pidiendo piedad, personas agonizando de dolor; por otra parte hombres… no… Hylianos luchaban contra un ejército envuelto en nubes negras que eran guiados por una persona sobre un caballo negro, mis hombres caían uno por uno hasta llegar a…"_

 _Desperté de la visión horrorizada, mis manos temblaban sin parar… no podía creer lo que acababa de ver… ¡una guerra!_

 _¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Ganondorf? ¡No era posible! ¡Link lo había derrotado!_

 _Me preguntaba una y otra vez a mí misma que significaba… nubes negras…_

Pasaron varios días y Zelda tenía la visión en sus pesadillas, se levantaba por las noches asustada, estaba totalmente perturbada. Tenía miedo de contárselo a alguien… podrían pensar que estaba demente o algo parecido; simplemente trato de guardárselo para sí misma… ella jamás se permitirá de nuevo un momento de debilidad… su pueblo ya había pasado por suficiente.

Esta vez Zelda eligió un vestido crema con detalles en hilo de oro, sobre el vestido un abrigo rojo largo de seda, las mangas de este tenían como adorno hojas de árboles hechas con hilo de oro, el corte del cuello era circular con encaje en los bordes y para finalizar unas botas marrones hasta la rodilla que pasaban desapercibidas por el largo del vestido.

-¿Desea algo más mi señora?- preguntó la sirvienta con gentileza.-

-Si no es mucha molestia, deseo que Isabel venga.-

-Princesa… usted…- sonrió con picardía la sirvienta.

-Así es Herlinda…- no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.- Anda antes que me arrepienta.-

-Enseguida mi señora.-

La sirvienta salió rápidamente de la habitación, fuera de ella se encontraban 3 más, Rebeca, la criada personal de Zelda; Rosa, se encargaba de los cuartos, aparte de ser la más alta de las 4 era pelirroja y con pecas en el rostro; Herlinda era la encargada de vestir a la princesa Zelda, limpiar los atuendo reales y darles un buen mantenimiento, era la más veterana de todas con 37 años de edad; por último y no menos importante Isabel, ella era la estilista de la princesa, se encargaba de darle un buen aspecto en las fiestas y reuniones importantes a otros países; casi nunca era solicitada por la princesa. Su aspecto era bastante singular, resaltaba entre las 4, su piel era morena, su cabello negro como la noche que hacia contraste con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Isabel! La princesa desea verte.- dijo un poco emocionada.- sabes lo que esto significa…

-¿Qué quieres decir Herlinda? Solo iré a maquillarla…-

-Estas chicas jóvenes de ahora no entienden… ¿no les parece sospechoso? –

-Sigo sin entender…-esta vez dijo Rosa confundida.- ¿Qué tiene que ver que se… oh…

-¡vamos dime!- Isabel tomó por los hombros a Rosa y la zangoloteó.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí afuera?!- salió la princesa de la habitación un poco molesta por el escándalo.-

-¡Mi señora, lamento haberla hecho esperar! ¡Anda Isabel, rápido!-

La puerta se cerró al entrar Isabel y Zelda, la última se sentó frente a su tocador, Isabel comenzó a abrir los maquillajes, cremas, lociones y adornos para el cabello junto con algunos cepillos.

-¿Desea algo en especial princesa? Me gustaría saber a qué evento ira, así le ayudare con los colores del maquillaje…- preguntó nerviosa la criada.-

-No iré a ningún evento hoy Isabel, solo deseo lucir bien hoy… presiento que será un gran día.- sonrió falsamente, Zelda era una experta ocultando sus emociones.-

-Seguro lo será su majestad.-

* * *

 _Historial Clínico_

 _Día 4 después de la operación._

 _La fiebre ha bajado 2 grados, aún sigue inconsciente, sus heridas sanan a un ritmo fuera de lo común pero puede que esto afecte a su futuro… podría envejecer más rápido, se le ha suministrado medicina para el dolor cada 5 horas, después de ese lapso comienza a retorcerse de dolor aun sin estar consiente. Llegó con un peso de 56.2kg, su altura de 1.75 metros, debido a la perdida de líquidos por la fiebre perdió medio kilogramo en el transcurso de los 4 días. Necesita recuperar por lo meno kilogramos para que su cuerpo se reponga._

El medico dejó las hojas dentro de una libreta de pasta de cuero carcomida por los años, estaba realmente agotado, había cuidado del muchacho día y noche como se lo había prometió a Ruls. Decidió llamar a una de sus vecinas, la señora Diane, era una mujer muy servicial y hacía pocos días que su esposo Raúl había vuelto a casa, ella se encontraba más tranquila al parecer.

Necesitaba un baño y dormir pero bajo esa capa de mugre se encontraba un hombre 40 años atractivo, su piel era blanca, claramente Hyliano, tenía algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos café oscuro llegando al negro que hacia contraste con su cabello rubio llegando al blanco. Antes de salir tomo una ligera ducha, revisó al muchacho por última vez y salió del consultorio.

Trato de localizar a la mujer preguntándole a los niños que jugaban cerca de ahí, aunque ninguno sabía dónde estaba se ofrecieron ayudarle.

…

 _Siento una cálida luz sobre mi rostro, intento abrir mis ojos pero algo los cubre, trate de hacer que mis brazos reaccionaran pero fue en vano, lo intenté de nuevo…retiro con lentitud una especie de tela que me impedía ver con claridad. Respiré hondo lentamente, sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, pesado e incluso caliente; la luminosidad del sol me impedía enfocar bien la vista, no reconocía nada del lugar, me levante bruscamente de la cama asustado de pensar que había sido capturado; una picazón en mi abdomen llegó de la nada, revise curioso, estaba cubierto con vendas pero estas se comenzaron a manchar de sangre…_

 _-Si me hubieran capturado no se hubieran molestado en ayudarme… así que debo estar en una clínica o algo parecido…- híce a un lado las mantas que me cubrían, me encamine para bajar de la cama pero un fuerte mareo hizo que cayera al suelo._

 _No pasaron ni dos segundos de mi caída y una mujer entró a la habitación. Era delgada, pequeña de aproximadamente 30 años, pelirroja de cabello corto a los hombros ondulado._

 _-¡¿Muchacho, qué te ha pasado?!- preguntó con preocupación la mujer frente a mí, no sabía si aceptar su ayuda, estaba demasiado confundido…_

 _-Vamos… confía en mi… el doctor me ha pedido cuidarte…-_

 _Me ayudo a levantarme, realmente no tenía malas intenciones pero sentía curiosidad respecto al médico que me había curado; ¿sería acaso el mismo de aquella vez del castillo?..._

* * *

Zelda estaba en su oficina como todos los días, tenía que manejar todo el papeleo, reorganizar las copias de seguridad de libros y listas del reino en la biblioteca; cuando terminó de juntar todo lo que llevaría hasta allá Chris llegó a su oficina.

-Las mujeres han comenzado hoy con el trabajo en el castillo y en la ciudadela, personas de otras villas cercanas al reino han enviado ayuda también…- dijo con cierta felicidad.- También tengo otra buena noticia, varias personas se han registrado para unirse al ejercito mi señora.

-Eso es una gran noticia Chris.- sonrió.- Parece que estas realmente animado.

-Desde aquel incidente… pensé que nadie más desearía proteger esta tierra por miedo a lo ocurrido.-una evidente tristeza invadió las palabras del hombre.

-Esto es un gran avance Chris, de ahora en adelante deberás estar más atento a las tropas… ya no necesito que me protejas más…-

-¡De ninguna manera mi señora! ¡Mi deber es protegerla! Sé que no pude hacerlo aquella vez… no debí haber caído en la trampa del enemigo y alejarme de usted…

Zelda abrazo a Chris con fuerza.

-Mi señora…- respondió…

-He tenido una visión Chris… algo realmente horrible.- sollozó.- estoy tan asustada… no quiero que nadie más muera por Hyrule… esta tierra ya ha llorado lo suficiente… quiero que te centres en el ejército a partir de hoy…

-Como desee mi señora….- levantó su rostro.- Recuerde que siempre estaré ahí para protegerla…

* * *

Fin del capítulo…

Comenten lo errores de ortografía y dejen su opinión respecto a la historia… por favor…

Sé que ahora parece un ZeldaxChris pero ya verán porque quieren tanto estos 2 xD La verdad me entusiasma mucho lo que se viene, espero poder relatarlo bien, es una idea que tengo desde el principio del Fic pero… soy muy mala redactando X'D me voy a suicidar :v

Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber que opinan acerca de todo este "DRAMA"

Un pequeño favor

¿Podrían recomendarme Fic's? realmente no soy muy buena indagando en páginas tan grandes como lo es Fanfiction y me gustaría que me encaminaran por así decirlo…

Sin más gracias por leer…

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias a todas las personas que escribieron en el capítulo anterior, realmente me ayuda mucho saber su opinión respecto a este fic…

Últimamente he tenido una gran inspiración… xD Yo jamás escribiría algo obligada, lo que pasa es que cuando uno no está inspirado tiende a escribir solamente por hacerlo y eso a mí me preocupa… yo realmente deseo transmitir lo que escribo…

Como ya saben "La leyenda de Zelda" no me pertenece si no al y a Nintendo.

Sin más rollo ¡empecemos!

* * *

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Ruls llego a Ordon ya que había tardado 1 día en llegar, todos en el pueblo lo recibieron con entusiasmo y alegría, en especial su hijo Collin.

-¿Papá?- preguntó Collin.

-Mande hijo…-

-¿Por qué cada vez que pregunto sobre Link me evitas?- Miró a los ojos de su padre con angustia.-¿Le pasó algo malo?

-No es eso hijo… solo que…- un nudo en la garganta lo detuvo.- Link… está en Hyrule.

-¿Va a volver?- preguntó con tristeza.

-No lo sé hijo, iré hoy a Hyrule

* * *

-¿Podría decirme dónde estoy?- pregunto Link con curiosidad, trato de sonreír pero estaba sumamente nervioso.

-Estas en Hyrule, parece que has estado inconsciente como por 3 días, según lo que me dio a entender el doctor.- la mujer se acercó un poco al rubio, notó la mancha de sangre en los vendajes, esta se ofreció a cambiarlos; al principio el dudo, pero después de un rato aceptó la ayuda.

La situación se volvió incómoda para Link.

Sentía tanta pena que su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-¿Qué pasa chico?-sonrió con burla.- ¿Nunca habías estado cerca de una mujer?

Link abrió los ojos como un pez, se tapó el rostro con sus manos de la vergüenza, la mujer comenzó a reírse haciendo que Link se cubriera con la sabana.

-Vamos… era una broma… por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Link… ¿Cuál es el suyo?

-Mi nombre es Diane, a veces soy voluntaria en el consultorio del doctor, por lo visto el doctor tuvo que operarte, deberías descansar un par de horas más pero, primero necesitas comer algo.-

-La verdad muero de hambre.- sonrió.

-Ire a traer algo para ti.- la pelirroja salió del consultorio dejando a Link sentado en la cama.

 _-Tres días… "eh"…_

 _Mire con incredibilidad mi mano, 2 triángulos de la trifuerza brillaron levemente._

 _¡¿Qué significaba esto?!_

* * *

Zelda fue a la biblioteca a ordenar los papeles, había varias personas dentro también la mayoría eran carpinteros.

Inicio con los de mayor valor histórico dentro de la biblioteca, después a los políticos donde se encontraban viejos contratos y alianzas del reino. Al estar ordenando los papeles se topó con un sello interesante de uno de los papeles.

 _Un caballo negro._

Era el símbolo de una nación pobre al oeste de Hyrule, estaba ubicada esa nación cerca del desierto, la falta de tierras fértiles había provocado su declive.

Dejo de leer el papel, era interesante pero aun tenia cosas que hacer… al terminar de bajar de la escalera tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento, he sido descuidado… princesa-

-No tiene que disculparse…- Zelda miro al hombre que se encontraba ahí…

Alto… 1.82 m., con un rostro gitano, tez ligeramente bronceada, ojos un poco pequeños, azul, como el cielo a medio día, cabello oscuro como la noche un poco largo, su rostro era un poco robusto, barbilla partida, unos mechones de cabello caían sobre su frente. Lo que más resaltaba de él era su sonrisa de blancos dientes.*

Zelda sabía quién era.

Irvin…

* * *

La construcción de la ciudadela iba en mejora, al castillo solo quedaban detalles por terminar, gracias a la ayuda de las mujeres.

Chris después de la conversación con Zelda se dedicó a evaluar a los nuevos reclutas.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Hoy será el primer día de entrenamiento para ustedes, no habrá físico hoy, probare sus habilidades con la espada!

* * *

Ruls preparó un caballo para partir a Hyrule, todos en el pueblo fueron a despedirlo y desearle buena suerte-

-Espero que hagas que Link regrese pronto.- dijo con entusiasmo Talo.

Uli observó con un poco de tristeza a su esposo.

-No te preocupes, estará bien.-

-Vuelve pronto cariño.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Sé que es muy corto pero recorte el capítulo, si no hubiera sido inscribible.

El próximo será bastante largo, ya que aquí se dividen las situaciones, en el siguiente las aclarare rápidamente.

*Irvin es un personaje que ya había mencionado antes (capitulo 2) para una mejor descripción les dejare el link de la imagen en la cual me base, de hecho es Richard John Grayson o mejor conocido como Robin en el mundillo de Batman, él es mío… :v

este es el "Zelda" de la imagen XDDDDD

Como ya entre a clases debo mencionar que tratare lo más que pueda de subir capítulo, ya estoy casi por ¼ del otro capítulo así que estará dentro de poco.

Realmente muchas gracias por leer mi intento de fanfic 3 los amo y dejen sus comentarios señalando las faltas de ortografía por favor me ayuda bastante.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya casi se acerca la acción o …

Gracias a todos los que comentan, los amo chic s 7u7r

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola caracolas, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo muy bien UuUr, pues les traje el capítulo 11.

Sin más empecemos. Como ya saben The legend of zelda no me pertenece.

* * *

 _La marca en la trifuerza brillaba de nuevo en mi mano, esta vez realmente no sabía lo que sucedía. De pronto una sensación de frió recorrió mi cuerpo, mi vista se nublo… un caballo negro apareció frente a mis ojos, detrás un Hyrule destruido…_

 _Por las Diosas…_

 _Tengo que decirle a Zelda._

 _Me levante rápido de la cama ignorando el dolor de la herida, esto era mucho más importante, tome un abrigo café que estaba colgado al lado de la puerta y salí._

 _Estaba al norte del castillo de Hyrule, en mi estado tardaría medio día en llegar… mire a mi alrededor, intente buscar una yerba de herradura para llamar a Epona, no tarde mucho en dar con una y su suave melodía recorrió Hyrule._

Epona tardo no más de 10 minutos en llegar hasta Link, esta se veía alegre al verlo, relincho al contacto de su amo. Subió con dificultad, la herida le picaba por instantes. Epona galopo a máxima velocidad hasta el castillo, evitando a algunos monstruos que aun rondaban por los lugares, además de no traer consigo ningún arma, no estaba en condiciones de luchar.

Link entró por el este de la ciudadela evitando a las personas, mucha gente a su alrededor gritaba, algunos asustados por la yegua pero en unos segundos estaba en el centro, giro al norte, las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas, entró con suma rapidez.

Estaba realmente exhausto, la herida lo estaba carcomiendo poco a poco, y la morfina perdió su efecto. Dejo a Epona cerca de la entrada al castillo, algunas personas que trabajaban ahí huyeron al verlo, otros estaban asustados; cuando estaba a punto de entrar llegaron guardias del castillo a rodearlo.

-¡En nombre de la princesa Zelda, ordenamos que te rindas!- exigió el guardia más alto.-

-¡Tengo un mensaje para la Princesa! ¡Es urgente!-

-¡Demuestra tu lealtad a Hyrule y ríndete!-

-¡¿Qué acaso no lo entienden?!- gritó.- ¡No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces!-

Observo a los guardias con agresividad, sus ojos demostraban determinación. Pero aun así los hombres ni se inmutaron.

-¡Quisimos hacer esto por las buenas!- el guardia atacó al rubio, este lo esquivó con dificultad; dio una voltereta hacia atrás con agilidad. Link estaba realmente enojado… más de lo normal.

El combate se realizó cuerpo a cuerpo sin ningún tipo de arma, el hombre era mucho más alto que el portador de la trifuerza pero realmente no funcionaba con Link, había vencido a cosas más grandes que aquel obstinado hombre. Las patadas de Link eran increíblemente fuertes, evitaba en todo momento que el guardia tocara las puntadas, seguía estando débil pero algo en si lo motivaba a seguir luchando… por siempre…

La pelea se extendió por unos minutos hasta que un hombre alto, fornido y cabello negro separó a los combatientes.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- grito con enojo.- ¡tú! ¿Qué haces en el castillo?

-¡Tengo que ver a la princesa Zelda, es algo de vida o muerte!- exclamo con frustración el rubio.- ¡Déjame pasar!

Trato de apartar a Chris del camino, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Este ya había des-fundado su espada.

-Ni un paso más campesino…- dijo colocándose en posición de batalla.-

-Te mostraré lo que un campesino es capaz de hacer…-

Fin de la parte 1…

* * *

Wow… siempre me ha gustado dejarla de emoción… :v soy diabólica

Bueno la segunda parte de la revoltura de historia que hice se subirá en 2 semanas ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, porque mis maestros son diabólicos y aun no la termino :c esto me pone muy sad… Laura sad llegó, pero pues ni modo.

El siguiente sigue con la parte de Zelda e Irvin 7u7 esto se va a descontrolar, bueno ya.

Debo admitir que jamás pensé en hacer una historia tan larga… creo que ya se cumplió un año desde la primera publicación, si sigo así puede que muera y Chabelo termine de escribir esto… :D

Se murió Juan Gabriel, aún estoy en shock… componía muy bonito… "Queridaaaaaaa"

Suena raro pero cantaba muy bonito y me gusta su música. Pero en este momento estoy escuchando November Rain y me llega a mi corazón… :'V me voy a mi rincón.

Estos serán mini capítulos hasta que se unan todas las partes de la historia... después lo explico...

es como... es por escenas hasta que todos se reúnan (?) buen... espero que entiendan :v


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaaa bellezas.

¿Cómo están? , yo bien, ya estoy mejor, hace mucho que no publico un capítulo de este fanfic, la verdad lo extrañaba, pero no encontraba la inspiración necesaria para hacerlo, simplemente no estaba bien, pero ahora lo estoy, estuve por mucho tiempo lejos de la página… pero en fin, no los aburro con mi vida :'v

Parte 2

 _-Irvin…_

-Parece que la asuste su majestad…- El joven tenía una sonrisa impecable, Zelda estaba completamente estupefacta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían…. Irvin…- Hace tiempo que no venía a mi tierra… es bueno volver a verte. Llegue hoy por la mañana… no sabes las inmensas ganas que tenia de verte…-

-Sir Fal…- Fue interrumpida por el muchacho.

-Solo dime Irvin, por favor… no tienes que usar formalidades conmigo…- tomó la mano de Zelda, llevándola hasta su rostro, tocando sus pómulos llegando hasta sus labios y plantar un tierno beso.

En ese mismo momento Zelda abofeteó a Irvin.

¡zas!

Sonó por toda la habitación el golpe.

-No permitiré que me falte el respeto Sir Falco.- su voz era tan fría como el hielo.-

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?! ¡¿Qué nos pasó Zelda?! -volvió a tomar su mano con fuerza mientras que la princesa forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre de Irvin.- antes solíamos…

-¡¿Quién le dio derecho de faltarme el respeto?! ¡Atrevido! Soy el gobernante de este país, no su amiga…- Zelda exclamó eufórica.-

-Zel… pero si tú y yo…- el pelinegro soltó la mano de la rubia.- solíamos ser… ¡¿ya olvidaste todo lo que…?!

Zelda se quedó estática al oír lo que Irvin estaba a punto de decir, pero un guardia del castillo los interrumpió. Zelda suspiro de alivio, el guardia había sido su salvación.

-¡Princesa! ¡Tenemos problemas!-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto ignorando el hecho de que Irvin la llamaba.-

-El general Chris y un joven están peleando en el jardín real su majestad, por favor, acompáñeme para hacer entrar en razón a mi general y pido su permiso para arrestar al intruso.-

Link estaba enojado, furioso, exaltado… y por alguna extraña razón sentía que su cuerpo respondía al enojo, cada vez la pelea se tornaba más y más intensa, como si de una orquesta se tratara. Cada vez era más fácil esquivar los increíbles ataques de Chris, su cuerpo se acostumbraba a sus patrones de ataque, mientras que Chris molesto, seguía con la lluvia de estocadas.

Link rodaba por el suelo con increíble habilidad esquivando a Chris.

-¡No huyas cobarde! ¡Atácame si te haces llamar hombre!- exclamó el oji-ámbar –

En un instante vió una abertura en la defensa de Chris, atacó con una barrida a su pierna derecha que usaba como apoyo, haciendo que este saltara al lado izquierdo des-balanceando su centro de gravedad, rodó por detrás de él, saltó dando una patada giratoria digna de un experto marcial.

La espada de Chris salió de su alcance, estaba furioso y asombrado, nadie en el ejército había logrado pararle de esa forma.

-Terminemos con esto.- arrojó el escudo y levanto los puños.

Link estaba bastante cansado, la herida le impedía usar toda su fuerza, además estaba saltando de un lado a otro, pero si bajaba el ritmo Chris le ganaría por mucho. El sudor bajaba de la frente del rubio, la pelea se detuvo, se miraban fijamente para adivinar sus próximos movimientos.

Link fue el primero en atacar, su juego de pies era bastante bueno, era firme pero a la vez ligero; el general esquivó con elegancia, esto dejó a Link descubierto y Chris aprovecho para golpearlo directamente en la cara, sonrió victorioso pero no se esperó el contraataque del rubio, comenzó a golpearlo desde todos lados girando alrededor de él.

Al final de eso se separaron y tomaron sus distancias.

-Eres bastante fuerte.- dijo Link mientras escupía un poco de sangre.- pero he luchado contra cosas mejores que tú.

-Admito que eres mejor de lo que esperaba mocoso.- dijo picardía limpiando su labio partido.- pero te faltan 100 años de entrenamiento si piensas vencerme.

-¡Chris!

-¡Link!

-¡Mi señora!

-¡Ruls!

Fin de la 2da parte

Espero que les haya gustado chicos, saben que los amooooos con todo mi corazón. Próximamente la tercera parte del capítulo es la de Ruls XD , ya extrañaba estooooooooooooooooooooo, espero que comenten, y me digan que tal estuvo, espero que aún no me pierdan la fe.

Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

Chicos, el día 3 de marzo salió el nuevo Zelda y pues… lo compré (A parte salio en mi cumpleaños), está súper hermoso (una razón por la cual este capítulo se esté subiendo este día y no el día 4 de marzo).

Pero basta de pretextos.

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo nenes.

* * *

Ruls estaba ansioso, hace días que no miraba al rubio, quería saber cómo se encontraba desde aquel santo susto que le dió, les rezaba a las diosas cada vez que podía, lo carcomía la angustia.

Lo hacía recordar el pasado, cuando Link apareció en la aldea de Ordon; en lo pequeño que era y la alegría que le trajo al pueblo, fue el primer niño en la aldea, después Ilia, y los demás. Ruls podía decir que amaba a Link como si fuera su hijo, no es que no lo fuera, ES SU HIJO, se repetía eso todo el tiempo, pero él se hacía cada vez más distante y más cerrado, algo había cambiado a Link desde ese viaje que tuvo, el chico no había querido contarle a nadie todo lo que vio por Hyrule; quería hablar de lo que vio, y sucedió con su niño.

Uli también se preocupaba por Link, todos en la aldea no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba, el alcalde temía que Link muriera debido a la su enfermedad, y para agravar la situación Ruls llego a la aldea sin él.

-Cariño ¿estas preocupado por Link? - Uli sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-¿es tan notorio? Perdón… sé que ya es un adulto, pero aun así…- cerro su mano en puño, subiéndolo hasta su frente, haciendo un contacto en respuesta a la frustración que sentía.

-Cariño sé que estas preocupado por Link, yo también, todos en la aldea.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero es tan frustrante, iré a verlo mañana. – sonrió con tristeza. – También te traeré algo de la ciudadela.

Al día siguiente por la madrugada tomo el caballo que le prestaron en el castillo para regresar a la pequeña clínica de la ciudadela. Antes de partir los ordorianos le llenaron el equipaje al espadachín con regalos para Link; con eso se sentían un poco de alivio en sus corazones.

Cabalgó hasta el bosque a todo galope, se detuvo para el que caballo tomara un poco de agua y prepararse para el tramo más largo; por el camino se encontró con algunos monstruos, pero no era nada que una espada y un caballo veloz no pudiera solucionar, siguió y siguió, y a lo lejos se visualizaba el símbolo del reino de Hyrule.

Tardó solo 4 horas en llegar a la clínica, toco la puerta, pero nadie respondía, decidió entrar y pedir disculpas después, se coló con cuidado, lo primero que vio fue una cama vacía, trago saliva, el chico no estaba ahí.

Ruls estaba al borde de un colapso, ya estaba demasiado viejo para este tipo de emociones, bueno no tan viejo; y decidió tomarse un tiempo para analizar la situación.

Buscó dentro del baño y nada, salió rápidamente del lugar, buscó por los alrededores y tampoco encontró nada, ese chico realmente lograba sacarle canas verdes. Trato de calmarse y comenzó a buscar una solución. Necesitaba ayuda.

Lo único que se le vino en mente fue ir al castillo, la princesa estaría dispuesta a ayudarle.

Cabalgó a toda velocidad por la ciudadela, casi aplastaba a un cuco y Ruls no estaba realmente ansioso de meterse con dichoso animal; algunas personas le gritaron, en especial trabajadores que tuviera cuidado por donde pasaba, obviamente con otro tipo de palabras que nos ahorraremos en decir.

Al llegar al castillo, notó cierto grupo donde algunos guardias gritaban y farfullaban por algo, unos más emocionados que otros, gritando el nombre de un tal Chris.

Trato de entrar en la avalancha de personas pero le fue imposible traspasar tal barrera, entonces escucho algo familiar, una voz familiar, y como no reconocerla si era la del chico al cual iba a matar.

-¡LINK! –gritó con desesperación.

Y para su grata sorpresa el chico apareció frente él. Con un abrigo marrón, y unos enormes ojos de ojos azules que esperaban asustados un regaño.

-¡RULS!- exclamó asustado.

Ruls tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, no sabía si gritar o llorar.

Chris no desaprovecho la oportunidad para atacar a Link, el rubio se dio cuenta del ataque de Chris pero al intentar esquivarlo tuvo un fuerte mareo y cayó al suelo.

El espadachín desfundo su espada para proteger al chico, estaban a centímetros de chocar sus espadas cuando alguien gritó.

-¡Chris!- exclamo la princesa de Hyrule.- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

El guardián de la princesa guardo su espada con rapidez y giro para estar de frente con su señora.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando Chris?! ¡¿Tienes idea de a quien acabas de atacar?! Retírate por favor.- Zelda estaba muy molesta y para empeorar la situación Irvin la había seguido.

-Mi señora déjeme explicarle…-

-Explícate.-

-Este chico intento entrar al castillo sin autorización, no puedo permitir que nadie entre princesa…- dijo en un tono molesto y un poco angustiado.- Sea quie…-

-Chris… ya habíamos hablado de esto…- dijo molesta.- pero, esta vez has ido demasiado lejos. El hecho de herir a Link es un delito divino Chris…-

Los guardias se quedaron absortos por las palabras de la monarca, podría ser que se encontraban ante el chico que derroto al hombre el cual el reino sucumbió; era imposible que un chico tan flacucho y pálido lo hubiera logrado.

-¡Princesa!- llamo Irvin detrás de ella.- No puede huir fácilmente de mí, tenemos que aclarar…-

-¡Guardias! ¡Este es al verdadero hombre al que debieron arrestar! ¡Manténgalo fuera de mi vista! ¡Ahora mismo!-ordenó Zelda.- Si desea verme señor Falco, debe solicitar una audiencia con mi comité. La princesa camino hasta donde se encontraba Ruls y Link que yacía casi inconsciente en el suelo. Mientras los guardias sacaban a Irvin del castillo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó con preocupación.- ¡Traigan un médico! – ordeno.

-Está bien princesa, estoy bien.- sonrió cálidamente.-

-Eso dijo la última vez, dijo que estaría bien y casi muere en el bosque.- Dijo mezclando la preocupación con enojo.-

Link se limitó a bajar su semblante, la princesa tenía razón, él le había prometido que ya no se metería en problemas. No podía evitarlo, los problemas parecían encontrarlo. Trato de levantarse pero sus intentos fueron en vano, la herida se había abierto y sentía muy pocas fuerzas. Odiaba esta sensación, sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas se le iban conforme la sangre salía de su cuerpo.

-Link ¿sigues despierto?- preguntó Ruls al ver que el peso del chico esta ya sobre el.-

\- Me siento cansado…- dijo casi susurrando.- Ruls… creo que se ha abierto…-

-¡¿Qué?!- rápidamente recostó al chico sobre el suelo y quito el abrigo con cuidado. La princesa Zelda estaba un poco confundida por la acción del espadachín; cuando se dio cuenta que le iba a quitar el abrigo, no puedo evitar girar la cabeza, le venían recuerdos a la cabeza.

Ruls miró que el color carmesí en los vendajes abarcaba más de la mitad del vendaje.

-¡¿Qué acaso eres estúpido?! ¡¿Intentas matarme de preocupación?!- gritó enojado.- ¡Tienes a todos tan preocupados en casa y tú solo! … parece que te quieres morir Link…- se levantó y le dio la espalda al elegido por las diosas.

-No te enojes conmigo… solo…-

-¡¿"solo" qué?!... ¡Responde!- volteo la cabeza.- Dime Link… ¿Qué sucedió en ese viaje?-

Antes de que dijera una sola palabra llego el doctor, pero el rubio ya estaba inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. Zelda les ordenó a los soldados retirarse a sus puestos, mientras que Ruls cargaba a Link junto con el doctor.

-No tenemos tiempo de llevarlo hasta la clínica.- afirmó el doctor preocupado.- Princesa, ¿podría prestarnos una habitación?

-La habitación ya está disponible, los acompañaré.-

* * *

-fin del capitulo-

Espero que les haya gustado.

ya elegí los días que se subirán capítulos, serán los días 15, solo que hoy no tenia Internet y apenas ahorita llego. :c también los sábados son validos, pero cuando no se suba el día 15. los próximos capítulos serán un poco mas narrativa, la acción me la estoy reservando para una parte en concreto.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan 3 los amo.

¿Ya jugaron Breath of the wild?


	14. Chapter 14

¿Cómo están bellezas?

Les traje un nuevo capítulo de "Indefenso", me gustaría saber que opinan acerca del nuevo juego de Zelda y las declaraciones de Eiji sobre el "reinicio" de la saga.

Este Fanfic es sin fines de lucro, "The legend of Zelda" le pertenece a Nintendo y Miyamoto.

Sin más que comentar ¡Empecemos!

* * *

-El chico está bien, la herida no se abrió por completo, el hilo se aflojó un poco.- dijo el doctor con un poco de entusiasmo, Ruls dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la silla que estaba al lado de la cama donde yacía el rubio.

-Gracias doctor, ¿sabe? Este niño siempre logra sacarme canas verdes.- decía mientras masajeaba su frente debido al dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-No tiene por qué agradecerme, es mi deber velar por la salud de mis pacientes… por ello le pido una sincera disculpa, si hubiera estado un poco más al pendiente esto no hubiera sucedido.- apretó su puño con frustración.-

-No se culpe doctor, él siempre ha sido así; cuando tenía 15 años se cayó de un árbol que está sobre la casa de un amigo en Ordon, se dislocó un hombro y tenía varias costillas fracturadas, realmente se veía muy mal…- sonrió al recordar la sonrisa que puso aquel día.

 _-No te preocupes es solo un rasguño.- el rubio puso una amplia sonrisa para el mayor.- ¿Lo ves? – le mostró su hematoma con orgullo, hasta que Ruls con molestia zarandeo su hombro haciendo que Link casi llorara del dolor._

 _-¡¿Esto es estar bien para ti?! ¡Moriré de un infarto!_

-Pero… al día siguiente se levantó para ir a trabajar, ¡estaba realmente sorprendido! Y enojado por supuesto ¡es el chico más imprudente y loco que conozco! Pero… aun así de tonto… no puedo enojarme con él.- miro a Link con ternura, cerró sus ojos antes de soltar un último suspiro… él realmente debe dejar de hacerlo.- Es el chi… hombre más valiente y confiable que hay…- se levantó de su silla para estirar un poco las piernas.- Después de todo tiene sangre Hyliana.

-¿Quiere decir que él no es nativo de Ordon?- preguntó con curiosidad el médico, después de esa historia tenía muchas más preguntas que hacerle a su "imprudente" paciente.

-No doctor, nosotros los ordorianos no tenemos orejas puntiagudas como los demás Hylianos, nosotros llegamos de otras tierras.-señalo una de sus orejas con su dedo índice.

-Oh vaya, siempre pensé que Ordon era un pueblo más como la villa Kakariko y por favor, deje de llamarme tan formalmente, mi nombre es Theo.- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Ruls.-

-El mío es Rusl y es un placer Theo.-

* * *

-¡Maldición!- dijo la princesa del reino, nada apropiado para una dama de su categoría hubiera dicho una de sus criadas, pero en ese momento le valía un comino los modales; estaba furiosa, como nunca antes en su vida.- ¡Esto es el colmo Chris! Pensé que ya habíamos solucionado esto…-

El guardaespaldas de la princesa se limitó solamente a bajar la mirada al suelo y arrodillase ante ella en el despacho de Zelda sobre la alfombra de encaje roja.

-¡Estamos en deuda con él y casi lo matas! ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?!

-En su seguridad majestad…-

-¿En mi seguridad? ¿Estas realmente seguro de eso?- preguntó con sarcasmo.- Deja te recuerdo que ese joven que casi llevas a su tumba estaba hace pocos días en cama luchando por su vida…- respiró profundamente.- Él no es peligroso… salvó mi vida… la de todos en el reino…-

-No puedo majestad… no puedo confiar en él…-

-Tendrás que aprender a hacerlo Chris…- se giró a la ventana, ya estaba un poco más calmada hasta que alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo el silencio armonioso.- Adelante.

-Princesa… la corte desea una asamblea con usted.- dijo Rebecca un poco cohibida.-

-Bajaré de inmediato, Chris…-

-Si señora.-

Todo esto le daba mala espina a la princesa de Hyrule, generalmente la corte se reunía para los juicios y tratar de convencer a Zelda de subir los impuestos; nada raro en esas alimañas.

El salón de la corte esra un lugar sumamente espacioso donde en el centro se hallaba una mesa de madera fina con detalles en oro y diamantes que formaban el escudo de la familia real de Hyrule, un candelabro de cristalería precioso y sillas a juego con la mesa.

Cuando Zelda entró a la habitación sabía que algo planeaba la nobleza del reino. Algo se lo decía.

-Buenas tardes caballeros.- saludo la princesa con una pequeña reverencia, los demás la recibieron con la misma acción solo que está un poco más marcada en la reverencia.

-¿A qué se debe este llamado tan espontaneo Sir Kal?-preguntó con seriedad la monarca.

-Estamos todos reunidos aquí porque tenemos un gran problema princesa Zelda.- se levantó de su asiento alzando los brazos con elegancia.- Estamos muy preocupados acerca del futuro de nuestro reino mi señora.-

Zelda sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, no podía huir de su obligación como princesa de Hyrule y sabía lo que estas personas le estaban por decir.

La única mujer a parte de Zelda se levantó de su asiento, era muy alta, 1.79m, cabello muy rizado rubio, ojos café afilados, de un rostro perfilado, muy hermosa.

-Hace tiempo que usted debió contraer matrimonio, el reino necesita estabilizarse, después de esa "invasión" que fue causada por su incapacidad de dirigir al reino, la corte y el comité de nobles en Hyrule nos hemos dado la tarea de buscar un candidato a ser su futuro esposo y rey de esta nación.- dijo la mujer abriendo su abanico cubriendo sus labios con la punta del mismo.

Zelda tragó saliva, no porque estuviera esa mujer en lo correcto, si no del coraje que tenía que suprimir en ese instante, respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó.

-Sé que nuestro reino está en una difícil situación señores pero ¿Realmente creen que un matrimonio lo resuelva? No estoy evitándolo, solo lo pospongo hasta que la ciudadela este reconstruida…-

-Princesa, el matrimonio pondrá estabilidad económica en el reino, es muy importante recuperar la capital invertida en la reconstrucción.-dijo Sir Kal airoso.- ¿Sabe princesa? Hay gente en el reino preocupada debido a que ha dejado que un plebeyo se quede aquí… en el castillo…-

Zelda no pudo soportarlo más.

-El hombre que acaba de insultar fue la persona que salvó nuestras vidas de aquella invasión, ya que obviamente, usted y todas las personas aquí presentes huyeron del castillo en cuanto olieron el peligro.- miró fríamente a todos los presentes.- No me casaré hasta que la ciudadela esté reconstruida y el reino esté más estable.

-¡Usted no puede hacer lo que le plazca princesa Zelda!- exclamó Sir Falco que se encontraba justo enfrente de la monarca.

-Sir Falco le ordeno que mantenga la cordura.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, logrando asustar y molestar a Falco aún más.- No creo que sea importante en estos momento hablar sobre mi vida personal y por qué el héroe del reino se esté quedando en el castillo.

-Princesa, no trate de escapar de sus…-

-No lo repetiré de nuevo, no escapo de mi compromiso Lady Shine, lo único que deseo es apoyo de su parte para salir de esta difícil situación, más de la mitad de los guardias del castillo murieron protegiéndolo y la corte al igual que el comité solo piensa en lo económico, se ha perdido la seguridad del reino; esto es en lo que deberíamos enfocarnos ahora, cualquiera que vuelva a mencionar el matrimonio otra vez en esta sala será expulsado del comité.- impuso presencia delante de todas las personas presentes, Zelda estaba molesta, le disgustaba que ese tipo de gente fuera parte del comité del reino.-Esta asamblea se ha terminado, retírense por favor.-

Todos dentro de la sala salieron, algunos muy molestos, otros asustados y algunos cuantos indignados por las palabras de la soberana de Hyrule, pero muy en el fondo sabían que pronto ella caería.

Cuando salió la ultima persona de la habitación, quito el guante de su mano derecha, la marca de la Trifuerza volvió a brillar un poco...

 _Tengo que hablar con él..._

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Espero que le haya gustado, me he esforzado un montón, tengo algo de acción planeada para los siguientes capítulos, perdón si suena algo repetitivo lo del reino, solo quiero enfatizar la difícil situación que está teniendo Zelda en esos momentos, y sobre los momentos romanticones, no se preocupen, si pasará, sólo que estoy planeando algo muy grande.

También ya dejaré que Link viva bien… por ahora… (Inserte una risa malvada aquí)

Solo para aclarar, si, Zelda es mayor que Link, ella tiene 21 y Link 17, pero en una semana cumplirá 18, es tan lindo XD.

Se lo que piensa, Zelda es una asalta cunas.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, hola ¿Cómo están nenes?

Les traje un nuevo capítulo de este, su fanfic lleno de drama. (XD)

Espero que sea de su agrado, perdón por hacer los capítulos tan cortos, la escuela no me deja, pero ya solo falta una semana más de vacaciones y seré libre, de hecho este 15 tengo examen de HTML, creo que moriré. Sin más, empecemos esto.

* * *

 _Desperté en un lugar que me era vagamente conocido, las suaves telas cubriendo mi cuerpo, el olor a madera fina… si, definitivamente me encontraba en el castillo._

 _Vi a Ruls a mi lado, parecía estar dormido profundamente, no quise despertarle. Me sentía realmente patético. Ya casi cumpliría 18 años y siento que mi vida ya no tiene un rumbo. Sí, es un pensamiento realmente patético._

 _Trate de levantarme suavemente para no despertar a mi padre, Ruls es como un padre para mí, él fue el primero que me enseñó a usar una espada, a trabajar la tierra, valores… todo lo que un verdadero padre te debe mostrar._

 _Mis pies, ligeros como el viento, tocaron el suelo frio, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, haciéndome casi saltar de nuevo a la cama._

 _-¡Wow! Esto está realmente muy frío… tch…- grite dentro de mis pensamientos. Miré a mí alrededor, mi ropa estaba junto a un estante, pero no era la que había traído puesta al llegar al castillo. Esta estaba limpia, olía a lavanda; un olor particular cuando Uli lavaba ropa en un lago cercano. Sonreí al instante al recordarla._

-Parece que estas feliz Link.-

-¡Ruls! Lo siento… ¿te desperté?- dijo sonriente.- Ruls… te debo una disculpa… yo… a veces suelo ser…-

-¿Un tonto? ¿Descuidado?- dijo en burla.

-si…- cerrojo los ojos haciendo una mueca.- Ya enserio… perdón por preocuparte así.- Bajo el semblante.

-Lo único que me importa ahora es que estés bien, ya tendré tiempo de reprenderte otro día.- se acercó a Link abrazándolo con ternura.-Ha sido muy difícil para ti ¿cierto?

Link no pudo evitar sollozar un poco. Realmente había sido muy difícil para él todo lo que había sucedido; aun tenia pesadillas con aquellos villanos que habían amenazado acabar con Hyrule, no solo ellos, también las reciente pesadillas lo tenían despierto por la noche.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no.- sonrió con lastima para sí.-

-¿quieres hablar de ello?...-

-No… no quiero… solo quiero olvidarlo.-

* * *

Dentro de las paredes del castillo se hallaba una princesa recorriendo los pasillos en busca de una habitación especial. Se dirigía al cuarto de su invitado más importante. Caminaba rápidamente, alguien hubiera pensado que un poco desesperada.

Llego hasta su destino, un poco temerosa toco la puerta de la habitación.

¿Quién será?- preguntó Link saliendo de sus pensamientos, se colocó la ropa mientras Ruls abría la puerta para atender a la persona fuera. Ruls se sorprendió al ver a la princesa Zelda, fugazmente se reverencio ante ella.

-No es necesario…- dijo la princesa con dulzura.- Disculpe señor Ruls ¿Podría hablar con Link un momento? No tardare mucho, sé que su salud es delicada por el momento.-

-No se preocupe princesa, saldré un momento para dejarlos a sola.- dio una reverencia y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Link y Zelda se miraron fijamente, esperando a que alguien cediera cortando el silencio; Zelda estaba serena y calmada, como todo miembro de la realeza se mantenía seria ante cualquier situación, mantener la cabeza fría a pesar de todo era el don de Zelda; Link estaba completamente avergonzado, tenía la cara tan roja como un tomate.

-Pri-prin…- tragó saliva, realmente estaba muy nervioso, esa mujer era realmente imponente.-

-Link, si me permites, quisiera hablar contigo de algo que nos concierne.- dijo de forma seria, Link se tranquilizó al instante, la monarca parecía realmente angustiada.-Sé que es muy pronto para hablar de esto, sé que es difícil para ti pero es muy importante que me cuentes todo lo que sabes acerca de la marca en tu mano izquierda.-

Link se sorprendió un poco, realmente no sabía mucho acerca de aquella marca, pero una cosa si sabía, esa era igual al escudo de la familia real y que 2 de ellos brillaron aquella vez que se enfrentó al Rey Bublin.

-Seré sincero princesa, no se mucho acerca de ello, la tengo desde que tengo memoria pero… algo extraño sucedió, antes solo brillaba uno de los triángulos pero ahora son 2 ¿usted sabe lo que significa?-preguntó curioso y ansioso por una respuesta.

-Te lo contaré…- La princesa le pidió a Link tomar asiento, esa sería una larga tarde.- Veraz, nuestro reino, Hyrule es una tierra bendecida por las diosas, Din la diosa del poder, Nayru la diosa de la sabiduría y Farore la diosa de valor, ellas nos protegieron hace mucho tiempo de un mal antiguo, crearon un poder con el cual los hylianos pudiéramos defendernos, ese poder es la Trifuerza.- Zelda sacó uno de sus guantes, dejando ver sobre su delicada mano la misma marca que Link.- Nosotros poseemos ese poder Link, tu posees ese poder porque dentro de ti reside el alma de un héroe que reencarna cada vez para detener al mal que acecha Hyrule; mientras que la mía se me es otorgada por decreto divino de las diosas, un miembro de la familia real siempre posee la pieza de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, pero mi experiencia me ha enseñado que no se debe poner toda su fe en un poder solamente.- Se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la ventana y abrir la cortinas poco a poco mientras Link la observaba detenidamente.

-¿Recuerdas a ese hombre al cual Zant veía como su dios? Él era Ganondorf, fue sentenciado a muerte por sus delitos contra nuestro reino, trato de usurpar el trono hace mucho tiempo, pero un niño lo delató… logrando así encerrarlo en el reino sagrado… el también poseía un fragmento de la trifuerza… pero ahora tú lo posees al ser la persona más poderosa de este reino…- giró su cuerpo para verlo de frente.

-Princesa yo…- balbuceo nervioso.

-Tuve un sueño Link, de una guerra próxima a combatir…- dijo secamente con angustia.

-¿usted también?- dijo sorprendido.

-Veo que los dos coincidimos…- Zelda miró al suelo distraída… deseando no estar en esa situación tan lamentable.- Hyrule peligra de nuevo Link… no sé cuándo será pero… estoy preocupada.

-¿quiere que pelee de nuevo?- dijo Link aceptando su rol, estaba triste, angustiado, molesto… realmente no sabía que estaba sintiendo, todo era una mezcla muy confusa de emociones fuertes, sentía una fuerte obligación de ayudar a la princesa, proteger Hyrule y sobre todo esos niños alegres que vivían en Ordon.

-No, Link, no quiero ser egoísta contigo… solo… no sé, no tengo el coraje suficiente para pedirte que pelees de nuevo sabiendo todo lo que has tenido que pasar…-

-Para mí sería un honor servirle de nuevo a mi reino princesa… después de todo… ese es mi destino ¿no?- Al decir aquellas palabras, Zelda sintió que su corazón se destrozaba, ¿Cómo podía pedirle a un joven que casi muere pelear de nuevo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Tenía tantas ganas de llorar de frustración, miro aquellos ojos llenos de determinación y coraje en Link… realmente era un chico especial.

-Link… no…-

-Princesa… le ayudaré, no importa cuántas veces me diga que no.- sonrió.

* * *

 _Pasó un mes desde aquella charla con Link, realmente no tengo palabras para describir a tal joven, su gran determinación siento que serán cruciales para la encrucijada de nuestro destino, ahora mismo me encuentro en el carruaje real, saludando a la gente de la ciudadela, festejando la reconstrucción… donde anunciare… mi matrimonio._

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaan.

Hola hola, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo bellezas?, al fiiiiiiiin, ya casi salgo de los exámenes, leí un comentario que me pareció muy cierto, sé que es mucho tiempo para lo poco que escribo pero voy a la escuela, no tengo mucho tiempo libre que no daría yo por escribir más de 10,000 palabras para cada capítulo, pero bueno, es mejor poco que nada ¿no?

Estoy estudiando algo muy apegado a la arquitectura y ya sabrán los montones de planos que tengo que hacer y pasé el examen de HTML (soy feliz como lombriz) . Pero bueno, no los quiero abrumar con mis problemas, comenten que les pareció, compartan con sus amigos (¿?) y nos leemos más pronto de lo que piensan.

Ya casi salgo de vacaciones y tendré más tiempo para escribir. Adiós.

Los amo.


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Adivinen quien volvió!

Después de mil años sin publicar nada supongo.

Estuve leyendo sus comentarios, me encantan, muchas gracias por comentar, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen, sé que no soy la mejor escritora ni la más popular pero estoy muy agradecida con todas esas personas que comentan, con las que leen… bueno, en si todos.

Recuerden que este fanfic es sin fines de lucro, que todos los personajes le pertenecen a Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto y Eiji Aunoma.

Sin más empezamos con esto que se llama "Indefenso"

 _Al principio no estuve deacuerdo con los planes de la princesa Zelda, bueno, no es como si me afectara directamente pero, tengo ese mal presentimiento._

Era un bello atardecer en las praderas de Hyrule, Link vigilaba los alrededores montado sobre su yegua, sus ojos brillaban con frustración. No estaba deacuerdo con nada de esto; después de haber escuchado esa estúpida conversación… estaba muy nervioso.

...

 _Hace 3 semanas._

Después de esa conversación con la princesa Zelda estaba más relajado, los dos sabían lo que se aproximaba a Hyrule y podían estar un poco más preparados para proteger al pueblo; Link sonrió al recordarlas palabras que le dijo, realmente era un estúpido, decir algo tan valiente y heroico no significaba nada viniendo de un cobarde como el, temblada y sollozaba de pensar que tendría que pelear de nuevo; no es que no fuera valiente pero…

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Link camino hasta la puerta, la abrió con curiosidad.

-Señor Link, la princesa me pidió personalmente que le avisara que el desayuno ya está servido por si gusta acompañarnos.- dijo Rebecca, estaba un poco nerviosa, después de todo para ella cualquier persona le intimidaba.-Me retiro… con-con su permiso.

-Gracias… em…-

-Rebecca señor.- sonrió nerviosa.-

-Oh, gracias Rebecca por ser tan amable.-

Rebecca dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del marco de la puerta, estaba tan nerviosa que explotaría en ese mismo instante.

 _-Que chica tan mas extraña…-_

Link cambió su atuendo por su clásica túnica verde, cortesía de Ruls que la había traído desde su casa en Ordon, estaba un poco entusiasmado, nervioso, asustado y feliz… no sabía cómo describirlo, al terminar de colocar su bota se observó un momento en el espejo…

Su piel era más pálida que antes, su rostro se veía como el de un muerto, sus ojos con ojeras oscuras, el cabello sin brillo…

¿Hace cuánto estaba tan mal?

Después de autoanalizarse un poco concluyo que solamente el tiempo y el descanso lo ayudaría, salió de la habitación, camino por los pasillos observando cada detalle del mismo, recordando la primera vez el entro al castillo estaban entre la vida y la muerte; no había podido apreciar la infraestructura del mismo, deambulo por el castillo mirando las armaduras y los cuadros. Había uno en especial donde estaba la princesa Zelda, un hombre y una mujer, parecían ser sus padres, pero había algo extraño, esta lucia…

Dos hombres entraron por el pasillo, Link se asustó un poco y decidió esconderse detrás de la cortina, Link realmente no era considerado un genio estratega pero a veces funcionaban sus locas ideas.

 _-Si me quedo aquí hasta que esté en una posición menos visible podre irme sin que me vean.-_ pensó.

-La princesa Zelda es una loca, piensa que podrá librarse de sus obligaciones sin que hagamos nada, utilizando la misma excusa barata del reino.- exclamo el hombre.

-Tranquilo Sir Farra, recuerde que ya tenemos planeado todo para "la noche más oscura", y con el retorno de mi hijo no habrá nada que perder ahora.-

-¿Esta seguro que la princesa aceptara…-

-Por supuesto que lo hará, no tiene otra opción, no le saldrá un esposo de la noche a la mañana, y el mocoso estúpido que tiene por "invitado" no puede ayudarla, es solo un campesino.- dijo exaltado.-

-Si la princesa planea convencerlo de hacer algo tan estúpido el consejo intervendrá.-

 _Por las diosas…_

 _-¿Solo me está utilizando de nuevo? No, no, no, no, puede ser… ella no haría algo como eso…_ -Cayó sobre sus rodillas preocupado, ¿y si la pesadilla había solo sido una pesadilla y no un presagio como dijo Zelda? ¿Y si solo lo utilizaba a su conveniencia?- se levantó confundido. Tal vez estaba pensando mal de ella sin razón alguna… tal vez ellos eran los tipos malos y la princesa la victima de todo esto… eso suena lo más razonable pero Link no estaba muy seguro… no conocía como realmente era Zelda… Debería decirle o solo ignorar lo que dijeron aquellos hombres… estaba pensando demasiado.

…

Todavía estaba indeciso.

¿Qué tal si solo fue un mero comentario? Pero… "la noche más oscura" suena algo malo. Esto no importaba, si planeaban atacarla estaría Chris para ayudarla, ese no era asunto suyo… pero… si no lo era ¿por qué sentía esta gran opresión en el pecho? ¿Porque su interior le decía que confiara en esa mujer que apenas conocía?

Epona relinchó sacando a Link de sus pensamientos, la acaricio de la crin, su hermosa yegua…

Cabalgó de nuevo por las praderas de Hyrule, sintió como el aire recorría su rostro y su piel causando una sensación placentera para el rubio, su corazón latía con fuerza, alzo las manos al aire sintiendo como el mundo se apartaba, solo eran él y Epona…

Sin darse cuenta terminó frente a la ciudadela de Hyrule.

Aun no estaba seguro de hablar con la princesa Zelda sobre aquella conversación, pero él ya le había prometido que la ayudaría. No sabía si realmente ocupaba su ayuda, ella tenía a Chris, el general del ejército de Hyrule y guardaespaldas personal.

Bajo de Epona con cuidado, acaricio su cuerpo con angustia, suspiro y froto su frente con la de su yegua.

-No sé qué hacer Epona…

* * *

-¿Está de acuerdo con la decisión… princesa Zelda?- pregunto con cierta gracia y soberbia Sir Farra sentado al lado de Sir Falco.- Es lo mejor para usted… digo… para el reino.

Zelda miró fulminante, si sus hermosos ojos zafiros pudieran matar… Sir Farra y Falco ya estuvieran sobre el suelo cubiertos de un líquido vital carmesí. Respiro profundamente.

-No está en posición de negarse princesa… al parecer está de acuerdo con la decisión, en una semana se casara con mi hijo.- sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría a la joven gobernante, Falco se alzó victorioso saliendo de la habitación seguido del comité.

 _-Maldito… maldito…-solloce dejando caer lagrimas sobre mi piel fría… angustiada, salí corriendo del salón, las sirvientas me miraron anonadadas, el tacón de mis botas resonaba por los pasillos a toda velocidad hasta que llegue a mi habitación como una niña indefensa esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla…_

* * *

Hola, hola :D

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, el siguiente será la historia de Irvin y Zelda.

Nos leemos más pronto de lo que piensan :D

opinen en los reviews que les esta pareciendo la historia.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Este capítulo es un recuerdo de Zelda, la historia que tiene con Irvin. Lo llame de esta forma porque no forma parte de la historia "actual" es solo para dar más profundidad y entiendan lo que viene en próximos capítulos. :D

Espero que les guste.

"El mayor error de mi vida"

Parte 1

 _Mis padres planearon una gran cena por mi cumpleaños 15, estaba muy entusiasmada porque al fin me dejarían bailar con un muchacho, con el que yo quisiera o fuera digno de mí, mucha gente de todo el reino fue invitada sólo para este momento, me siento realmente nerviosa…_

 _El hijo de Sir Falco regresaría de su viaje y estaba muy emocionada por ello, Irvin; tenía muchas ganas de verlo, hacía más de cuatro meses que no lo veía y sentía una gran angustia de solo recordarlo._

 _Cerré las cortinas de seda del vestidor soltando un gran suspiro, mi frente recargada sobre la fría madera de roble me recordaba los días que había pasado sin él; retire el corseé de mi vestido, liberándome de las ataduras de la sociedad, exigiéndome altos estándares de belleza que mi joven cuerpo no me permitía, arrojé la falda de seda al suelo junto con mi ropa interior quedando totalmente desnuda, mis largas piernas temblaron al gélido contacto del suelo._

 _Caminé hasta el closet de mi habitación, tomé un camisón rosa de lana, esa noche hacia un frio insoportable; la luna brillaba cual diamante esa noche, mis ojos miraban asombrados por tal obra de las diosas, y reflejado en mi alma, se encontraba aquel que se había robado mi corazón desde aquella vez en una fiesta._

 _Era media noche, las estrellas brillaban más intensamente cada vez que parpadeaba, sin duda alguna sabia con quien quería bailar el día de mañana…_

* * *

 _Desperté mas ansiosa de lo usual, mis manos temblaban porque la mañana pasara rápido, aparté la mirada a mi vestido de fiesta, color lila, largo y suelto de la cintura hasta los pies que al girar creaba unas bellas ondas, lo adornaba un moño por detrás que estaba fijado justo donde mi cintura era más pequeña, con mangas cortas sobre los hombros, y encaje justo en el corseé… era perfecto._

 _Mi cuerpo tuvo un escalofrió al sentir en la yema de mis dedos la suave textura del encaje en la manga del vestido, sonreí al imaginarme la reacción de Irvin al verme; tocaron la puerta de mi habitación sacándome de trance, caminé hasta la entrada y abrí a la persona detrás._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños hija, ya eres toda una dama.- mi padre sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, creo que aún me ve como su pequeña niña, sus manos se encontraban detrás de él, ocultando algo.-Este regalo es por parte de tu madre, sé que no te gusta usarlas pero hoy es una noche especial ¿no?- mi padre abrió una pequeña caja de madera blanca con una cerradura de oro, en la parte superior se encontraba unos detalles con pintura muy hermosos, dibujos sobre la historia de Hyrule hace cientos de años, al costado otro dibujo pero este era de una mujer alzando los brazos y un aura brillante la cubría. Mi progenitor me entrego una pequeña llave que encajaba perfectamente en la cerradura de la caja, dentro de ella un forro de terciopelo suave, fino y con olor al perfume de mi madre, y justo en el centro una diadema de oro, los costados eran adornos de hojas que llegaban donde nacía mi cabello castaño lacio.- Padre… es hermosa… gracias.- sonreí mientras saltaba con un abrazo a mi padre._

 _-Tiene un zafiro justo en medio, como el color de tus ojos… Oh mi pequeña…- mire sobre mi padre su angustia mezclada con orgullo.- Serás una gran gobernante._

 _-Gracias padre.-sonreí de nuevo._

 _-Desearía que fueras mi pequeña princesa para siempre._

* * *

 _La noche llego lenta, el salón estaba casi lleno, mucha gente pasaba a mi lado sonriéndome, hablando sobre lo bella que me veía ese día, otras chicas, envidiosas, como víboras, arrojaban su veneno sobre mí, criticando cualquier detalle, pero no pudieron hacer nada frente a mí, la única opinión que me importaba en ese momento era la de aquel muchacho que apenas entraba acompañado de su padre._

 _Irvin se veía tan apuesto como siempre. Todas las jóvenes se le arrojaron como si del último chocolate se tratase, y vaya que también quería ir a pelear por él. Estaba a punto de correr hasta donde se encontraba pero una mano me detuvo._

 _-¡Chris!_

 _-No debería actuar de forma impulsiva princesa.- dijo Chris, con su estúpido tono de sabelotodo como siempre, era un nuevo guardia, no era para nada educado ni gentil con nadie, siempre era muy frio con todos en el castillo._

 _-Esto no te incumbe, deberías estar cuidando la entrada en lugar de reprenderme.- le dije sin antes mirar donde se hallaba el joven de mis sueños._

 _Las trataba con gentileza a pesar de lo pesadas que eran, deseaba poder acercarme un poco, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, mi corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que la música no podría ocultar el palpitar de mi corazón._

 _¿Esto es lo que se siente estar enamorada?_

 _-Princesa, en lugar de observar atónita a un tonto como el señorito Falco debería ir a saludar a los demás invitados…-_

 _-Cállate Chris, vete antes de que llame a mi padre.- Le susurré molesta._

 _Las palmas de mis manos estaban húmedas de tanto sudor, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, el jamás se fijaría en la princesa fría del reino, todos menos mis padres me veían de esa forma, la dama de piedra solían llamarme, la gente estaba equivocada cuando decían que no me dolían los comentarios…_

 _Los únicos que parecían entenderme eran mi padre y mi madre, siempre me cobijaban bajo sus alas para reconfortarme._

 _Pero no era el momento de ser una cobarde, tenía que tomar la iniciativa._

 _-Vaya, realmente se ve linda esta noche.- La voz de aquel joven las reconocí al instante. Irvin… ¡Por las Diosas!_

 _-Muchas gracias.- estaba tan nerviosa que no podía verle a los ojos. Miré un poco hacia arriba tratando de buscar sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo._

 _Él estaba hablando con otra chica._

 _-Disculpa ¿me hablaste?- sonrió con burla._

 _Estaba totalmente estupefacta._

 _-¡¿Qué pasa princesa?!- preguntó con burla una de las chicas que estaba junto a Irvin.- ¿Sabes? El mundo no gira alrededor de ti, no eres lo suficiente para un chico como él, solo las chicas como tenemos una oportunidad. Las demás chicas comenzaron a reírse de mis sin más, algunos adultos murmuraban cerca mío, criticándome por tal escándalo que había provocado._

 _Quería irme del lugar, pero no sin antes poner a esa chica en su lugar._

 _-Disculpa Meredith, no quise opacarte con mi presencia, después de todo, tu familia solo fue invitada porque tu madre es amiga de la mía, además si tuviera que ser tan vulgar para hablar con un chico… realmente no vale la pena, si me disculpan… debo atender asuntos más importantes.- caminé dentro a la multitud, cuando por fin desaparecí entre ella, corrí lo más lejos posible, salí del salón de fiesta hasta el jardín de rosas donde mi rabia destruyó el rosal favorito de mi madre._

 _Traté de calmarme pero mi rabia era incontrolable, no era el comentario de la chica si no el hecho de haber dicho aquello frente a Irvin, sin querer lo había llamado cualquiera…_

 _¿Qué pensaría Irvin después de eso?_

 _¿La odiaría por aquello?_

 _Tal vez ya me odiaba…_

 _Mi única oportunidad para estar con él se había esfumado._


End file.
